TD Futa Shots
by Hellflores
Summary: Just like AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher, I decided to do a Futa shot fic. Ever chapter will contain one or two shemales, anyway just look at the chapter for more info. Sorry for the bad summary
1. Information

**Hello there so listen I've been thinking for a while and well...I decided to do a TD Futa shot fic :D Yup, just like AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher is doing, I decided to do one as well. However mine is a bit different**

 **First of all, I might do a chapter with a regular couple like Gwent, Aleheather, Zoke, Crimsennui, ect however, the female will be a shemale. Second I might do a Threesome with a Shemale, a male and a female. Also I might do a chapter with two Shemales and a female.**

 **So...I guess I'm done here. Wait! I forgot, sometimes I might let you guys pick a couple for the next chapter but if you guys do, tell me who will be the shemale okay...okay good Well...see ya later**


	2. Zoey x Jo

**Starting off with Jo and Zoey with Jo as the shemale. Now then , Total Drama doesn't belong to me at all. This chapter started right after BackStabber Ahoy! Enjoy**

After their victory over the Toxic Rats, Jo deiced to hit the showers because she kinda smelt a bit off. But also, she wanted to shower in private so that no one can know she's a shemale. "Ahhh nothing is better than taking a shower after a good victory." Jo enter the showers but quickly notice that someone was in the showers. "Great who's in here?" Jo said to herself until she saw the person's clothes. A red tank top, olive colored pants, and a pink flower. "Of course...Red!" Jo said but in her head _"That's...pretty hot hehe."_ Jo felt her bugle growing a bit as she thought of she plowing Zoey's tight ass.

Zoey was in her thoughts, thinking if Mike even does like her. "As if! I mean who would like a girl like me? A lonely, shy, weird girl like me?" Zoey sighed in depressed until she heard

"I like you." Zoey widen her eyes and popped her head off to see her fellow teammate...Jo. "Hey Red." Jo said to Zoey as she looked surprised

"Jo?" Zoey quickly turned off the showers and quickly wrapped herself with a towel as she exit the shower. As she exited the showers, Jo quickly looked at Zoey, even with the towel on her...she looked very hot. "Wait did you said you like me?" Jo only just nodded

"Yup, I mean come on you're cute." Zoey blushed a bit

"I didn't know you're a lesbian?"

"I'm not, I'm bi-sexual. I like girls and guys." Jo grinned a bit until Zoey soon notice something with Jo's towel

"Um Jo...is there something you're keeping a secret?" Jo looked concerned until Zoey pointed at her bugle that was growing a bit. Jo sighed as she removed her towel and said

"Alright yes...I'm a shemale." Jo crossed her arms as Zoey looked at Jo's fully naked body. Her B-Cupped sized breast, her 6 packed abs but her almost 10 inched erection, Zoey was blushing a bit. "Plus...there something I been wanted to do for a while." Jo soon walked up to Zoey making her more worried yet excited.

"W-What's that?" Zoey said as Jo slowly pulled down on Zoey's towel. Zoey quickly learned what it was

"...I want...to do it...with you Red." Jo grinned at Zoey, making Zoey looked nervous but more excited "What you say Red?"

Zoey quickly thought for a bit and said "Well...if Mike thinks it's funny to make out with Anne Maria...then I guess he wouldn't even mind!" Zoey soon grabbed Jo's head and kissed her very badly. Jo widen her eyes but soon returned the kiss. The two walked into the showers as Zoey turned it on, making the water hit their bodies. The two moaned against each other's mouths as their tongue fought for control, in which Zoey lost. Soon, Jo lowered her head and started sucking on Zoey's B-Cupped breast, making the redhair moaned a bit. "Ohhh Jo...that's my soft spot."

Jo grinned as she then bit Zoey's right nipple, making Zoey scream softly while she soon rubbed her fingers against her flower hole. Jo switched to the left one as she showed the same pleasure she did to the right one while she rubbed her hand on the right breast. Zoey's little hole was getting very wet as she then slowly, grabbed Jo's breast, making the Jockette moan a bit "What the heck Red!"

"Oh stop...you liked it." Zoey started to please Jo's breast as she sucked on the right one fully while rubbing the left one with her fingers. Jo groaned very badly as she rubbed her erection a bit, making it grow more and more. Zoey then switched to the left one as she rolled her tongue on it's nipple and soon sucked it fully, making Jo hissed against her teeth. "God damn it R-Zoey." Jo said Zoey's real name as Zoey grinned at her as she kept sucking on Jo's breast. Soon, Jo forced Zoey down on her knees as Zoey faced Jo's now 10 inched massive monster. Zoey was blushing like a tomato.

"D-dear god!" Zoey bit her lip softly as she grabbed Jo's shaft and started moving it in a slow pace. Jo hissed in pleasure as Zoey kept moving Jo's bugle. "It's so big and so...vein...I wonder?" Zoey soon opened her mouth and took Jo's bugle into her mouth as she started sucking on it slowly. Jo groaned very loudly as she said

"D-Damn it Zoey!" Jo groaned more as Zoey kept sucking on Jo's monster even more. Zoey moaned in pleasure loving the taste of Jo's meat inside of her mouth, until Jo grabbed Zoey's head pushed her more into her mouth. "Take it! Take all of it you red haired slut!" Zoey kept moving in and out as she deep throated Jo's bugle.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Zoey gagged but moaned in pleasure as she kept sucking on Jo's massive monster. However, Jo soon felt a buildup and in a matter of seconds...Jo came all over Zoey's mouth. Zoey took all of it and swallowed it fully, leaving some in her mouth. "Well that was...kinda fun." Zoey said until Jo pushed her on the floor, on all four legs "Huh? Jo what are you-"

"I think it's time I returned the favor Red!" Jo grabbed Zoey's waist and plunged into Zoey's tight ass, making Zoey scream in pain yet in pleasure. Jo groaned in pleasure as well. "Damn it, I never know you're this tight!" Jo soon started to move in a slow yet rough pace for Zoey. Zoey moaned very badly that her eyes watered a bit.

"F-Fucking god! I don't know if I should cry or not...but this is so amazing!" Jo grinned as she said into her ear

"Then brace for this Red..." Jo grabbed Zoey's waist tightly and started to plow Zoey's ass in a very fast pace. Zoey screamed in so much pleasure yet in pain as well. "Ohhh yeah! That's right, take it all in Red...you like it don't you?" Jo whispered it into Zoey's ear as she continued fucking Zoey's ass very badly. Zoey just screamed

"Yes! My god yes I fucking do love it...please keep fucking me Jo...I want it all in me." Jo grinned as she pulled Zoey's to her chest and fucked her tight ass in the fastest pace she ever went. Zoey moaned very loudly as Jo kept plowing her like a train going into high speed. "Dear god...ohhhhh yes!" Zoey bit her lips while Jo kept fucking her more and more...until

"S-Shit..I'm going to..." Jo used all her might she had left as she fucked Zoey with all she got. Zoey and Jo groaned and with one final thrust..."SHIT I'M CUMMING!" Jo and Zoey screamed so loudly that it echoed throughout the camp as Jo came inside Zoey's ass. Jo pulled out of Zoey, as they both was tired from that hard sex they just had.

They both exit the showers in their regular clothing. "We don't tell anyone got it?"

"Got it." Zoey said as they walked away until Zoey said to herself _"I swear to god, they was so fucking good!"_

 **Boom first chapter done, next is Sammy and Amy. Guess who it is and I'll see you next time bye**


	3. Amy x Samey

**Hello there, as I said next is Sammy and Amy...but also today's my birthday! Woohoo :D Anyway, take place after their elimination from the island.**

 **But before I start I forgot to say...I'm not doing any chapter that involves a character having sex with themselves. Ex. Anne Maria founded a portion that made a second her, or Izzy cloning herself! Sorry but it's just too crazy to do so very sorry.**

After they were blown out of the island from the cannon, Samey and Amy landed on the water. Samey tried to swim back to shore but Amy kept stopping her since she wanted to do find it first. About an hour or two, the twins found Playa De Losers and swam toward it.

"Finally!" Amy shouted as she made it to land first and walked to the resort. Samey soon made it but was looking very upset. "I can't believe I was blown off that island! And it was all your fault Samey!" Amy shouted at her twin while she was looking blank. "If you didn't trick me and making me get blown out of that island, I would have still been in the game and win the money!" Amy was near Samey's face as Samey finally spoked

"You...didn't deserve it...Amy..."

"What did you say!?" Amy looked at her sister with a death glare. Samey soon looked directly at her sister with hateful eyes as she screamed

"I SAID YOU DIDN'T DESERVE IT AMY! You have always been a horrible sister to me! You always boss me around, take credit for everything I done and blame me for your faults! You even made me lose my friends in school and tried to make everyone think I'm the evil twin when really..." Samey got to Amy face and screamed "YOU'RE THE EVIL TWIN!" Amy just looked at Samey with a blank look and just said

"...So?" Samey soon made a sad look as tears streamed down her face. Amy would laugh at her and call her a cry baby but...she didn't

"I don't get it?" Samey turned around and walked away from Amy "Why do you hate me Amy?" Amy looked confused "You and I...we were the best of friends...but now we're not. What did I do...to make you hate me now?" Samey cried on her hands softly as Amy looked upset. Amy soon sighed as she replied to her

"...I don't..." Samey looked at her as she continued "Same-Sammy...I never made any friends when we were kids. I try to act like you to make friends but everyone else only thought I was copying you...I then started to act mean to everyone...including you. I...I didn't want that to happen." Amy was now facing Samey as Samey said

"Then...why did you do it?"

"I just wanted to make friends...but I got clouded by it and...treated you so badly all these years...I'm...I'm so sorry." Amy eyes soon watered as she started to tear up big time. Sammy looked at her and just...placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I treated you like crap all these years...and I'm so sorry I was a horrible sister to you..." Amy cried a bit until Samey...pulled her to a tight hug

"And I'm sorry I was a bad sister too...but Amy you did had a friend...me." Amy eyes still teared up as Samey wiped them off. "Can we now...be friends again?"

"More then friends...sisters...Sammy." Amy hugged her sister as Sammy did the same. The two stayed like it for a while until...Sammy's hand trailed down to Amy's lower reign as she rubbed her slowly. Amy moaned but looked shocked "S-Sammy!?"

"I almost forgot that you're a shemale sis...why you say we...makeup for all our bad times we had hmm?" Sammy smiled seductively causing the two to blush deeply, Amy soon pulled Samey closed to her as she groped her soft ass.

"I think...we can." Amy and Sammy quickly collided their lips as they started to kiss like crazy. Amy pulled Samey to a nearby resort chair with her on bottom as their kissed turned to a long french make out session. "Ohh Sammy." Amy moaned against her sister mouth as she slowly grabbed Samey's red cheerleader top and removed it, showing her white lacy bra. "Hehehehe hello there."

"Really?!" Samey grinned as she grabbed Amy's top and took it off, showing her red lacy bra. "Now that's better." Samey soon groped her sister's breast,feeling the fabric of her bra, causing her sister to moan passionately. "Hehehe you sound cute when you moan Amy." Samey kept rubbing her sister's breast as she then removed Amy's bra including hers, exposing their C-Cupped breast.

"Oh boy! This is going to get crazy." Samey then slammed her lips onto Amy's while they rubbed their breast against each other, causing them both moan softly in their kiss as well as Amy forming a huge bulge in her skirt. Samey's hand soon traveled down as they grabbed Amy's exposed breast, feeling their soft skin as she squeeze them softly. "Ohhhhhh!" Amy moan loudly as Samey lowered her head and rolled her tongue around Amy's right nipple, making it rock hard.

"Mmmmm, so soft Amy." Samey then started to suck it whole, sucking it, rolling her tongue around it while her hands rubbed the left one. Amy moan and groan so much while her lower reign kept growing more and more.

"Okay that's it!" Amy quickly flipped Samey, making her on top of her sister. "I'm in control now Amy!" Amy grabbed Samey's breast as she started to suck on her right breast fully while she rubbed them with her hands. Samey moaned pleasingly as she then started to remove her skirt, leaving only her white panties. Amy soon moved to the left one as she rolled her tongue on it's nipple and soon sucked on it, making her sister gasp a bit.

"Oh god Amy!" Samey moan while her hands rubbed her flower hole through her panties, causing her to get wetter from this passionate and hot moment. "Ohhhh yeah!" Samey bit her lip as she kept rubbing her lower reign even faster. Soon Amy stooped her sucking and stood up. "Why you stop?

"Because I think you should see this." Amy grabbed her panties and pulled them down, showing her sister her 9 inched long 3 inch wide erection. Samey was blushing like a red ripe tomato. "Hehehehehe." Amy grinned seductively as she walked to her sister's side and grabbed her head "Come on, suck it!" Amy pushed Samey closer to her bulge as Samey soon gripped Amy's bulge and soon wrapped her soft lips on her tip and started sucking it slowly. "Aw my god! Yes!" Amy groaned in pleasure as Samey sucked her huge meat slowly.

Samey closed her eyes and took more of Amy's bulge into her mouth as she sucked it more faster. "Mmmmmmmmm!" Samey muffled in pleasure as Amy bit her lip in pleasure as she watched her younger twin suck on her bulge.

"Oh god Sammy! Mmmmm that's a good girl." Amy rubbed Samey's blond hair until she soon pushed Samey more into her bulge as she started to fuck her mouth. "Ahhhh! Fucking god yes!" Amy bit her lip even harder as she kept fucking Samey's mouth. Samey moaned as she was enjoying feeling Amy's bulge in her mouth. But soon Amy felt she was about to exploded and said "Ohhhh I'm going to...AHHHH!" Amy quickly pulled out of Samey's mouth and came all over her face. Samey opened her mouth and took all of Amy's cum. Samey swallowed it, having a very sweet yet bitter taste

"My god that was amazing!" Samey said but quickly Amy got on top of her as she removed her white panties "I guess you're ready?"

"I'm always!" Amy grabbed Samey's leg, showing her pink slit, she licked her lip as she entered her sister's wet slit in ease. Samey screamed in pain and in pleasure as Amy started moving in and out in a normal pace. "Ahhhh man! You're so wet Sammy!"

"Glad you...like it." Amy soon grabbed Samey's waist as she started to go faster "Ahhhhh god!" Samey moaned passionately, making Amy go faster. Amy moaned very loudly, loving the feeling of Samey's wet, tight hole against her bulge. "I love you Sis." Amy lowered her head near Samey's and said

"I love you too...Sammy." Amy and Samey locked lips again as Amy fucked Samey even faster than before. The twins moaned against their kiss as Amy soon pulled out of Samey's slit. "Get on your knees." Samey got up and got on all four legs with her hands on the chair. Amy walked behind her, kneel down and grabbed her sister's waist. "Brace for it Sammy." Amy whisper into her sister ear as she ram her bulge into Samey's tight asshole, causing the two to scream passionately. "Dear god! You're so tight!" Amy soon started fucking her sister again but in a fast pace. Samey screamed passionately but painfully as Amy kept fucking her ass.

"H-H-HOLY GOD! It's so fucking good!" Samey screamed out loud while Amy grabbed her breast and squeeze them. "Oh god! Oh god! AMY!" Samey screamed Amy's name as she kept going with her fucking

"Awwww yes!" Amy kept going until she felt that she was going to burst. "Sammy, I'm going to cum!" Amy fucked her sister with all the strength she had left inside her

"Cum inside me Amy! Fill me up!" Samey begged her to do it and with one last thrust.

"...I'M GONNA CUM!" Amy came a load of her cum inside her younger twin as they screamed in absolute pleasure. Samey felt ever single sperm filling her ass as Amy pulled out of her. The twins soon cleaned themselves as they were now laying on the resort chair, in their regular clothes, expect for their top. "That was...so good!"

"I enjoyed it a lot...sis." Samey kissed Amy cheek as Amy replied

"Same here Sammy." The two held each other as they soon slept from all that loving sex they had.

 **Boom done! Sorry if Amy was...ooc but I'm not good with force sex or rape. Anyway, next one is a threesome between...Gwen, Courtney and Zoey...two of them are shemales hehehe. Guess who as I end this chapter bye :)**


	4. Gwen x Zoey x Courtney

**Hey there guys, now last time you read a lemon between Sammy and Amy, now it's time for a hot Futa threesome between Gwen, Zoey and Courtney...where Gwen and Zoey are the shemales ;) Takes place after Cameron's elimination from TDAS...enjoy ;)**

After winning the challenge but most importantly saving everyone and Chris from Feral Zeke, Gwen was rewarded with permanent residence to the Spa hotel. However, Gwen convinced Chris to let Courtney and Zoey stay at the spa hotel with her for the night, which he allowed as a bonus for saving his life. In the hotel, the three females were talking about what happened during the challenge. "I still can't believe Cameron's gone, he was a really great friend." Zoey said sadden that her little pal was gone.

"Oh calm down Zoey, at least you still got Mike right?" Gwen said trying her best to make Zoey feel better.

"But still...you guys think that Duncan was telling the truth...that Mike has an alter named Mal and is actually an alter!?" Courtney and Gwen almost saw tears in the Indie Chick's eyes. Courtney walked up to her and patted her back while Gwen said to her calmly.

"Zoey, listen as Duncan's ex I think he's just playing with you. I don't believe that Mike has an "evil" alter that's right now in control. Seriously, Mike is still the Mike that loves you so much." Courtney nodded in agreement with Gwen's statement. Zoey still looked upset so Courtney said

"Hey how about you go take a nice hot shower to calm you down, it might work." Zoey looked at Courtney's smile as she then sighed and nodded

"Okay then, thanks girls." Zoey pulled the two into a nice hug as she then grabbed a towel and headed toward the showers. When she was out of the room, Courtney sighed and fell on top of the bed.

"Oh thank god she's gone!" Gwen looked surprised at Courtney "Can you believe that she believe Duncan's Tall tale about Mike having an evil personality." Gwen rolled her eyes and replied

"Oh relax, I'm sure she thinks it's was just a stupid rumor." In the bathroom, Zoey was about to enter the showers when she said to herself

"I hope they're right...I hope Mike is still the Mike that I love since we meant." Zoey closed her eyes and dropped her towel, showing her B-Cupped sized breast, her beautiful thighs and...a 6 inched bulge, truth be told Zoey is a shemale. Zoey sighed as she entered the shower as the warm hot water hit her nude body, making her sigh in relaxation. "That feel nice." Back in the room, Gwen and Courtney were laying on the bed when Gwen said to Courtney.

"Say Courtney...can I tell you something crazy?" Courtney turned to her pale pal and said with a smile

"If it's something bad about Duncan then please tell me!" Gwen laughed a bit but soon sighed as she then said to the C.I.T

"No...it's that...I'm a shemale." Courtney eye widen like two balloons that were filled with too much air. "And also...I'm bisexual."

"Really?! Wow...so you really have a...penis?" Gwen laughed nervously and nodded. "Wow...wait you're bisexual?" Gwen again nodded and soon placed her hand on Courtney's hand. Courtney blushed as she saw Gwen moving closer to her. "Um Gwen?"

"Courtney...I'm very attracted to you...seriously." Gwen was blushing as Courtney looked surprised. Courtney soon placed her hand on top of Gwen's as she replied to her

"Really...well to be honest I'm kind of attracted to you too hehehe." Gwen only made a smirk as her face was near Courtney's as Courtney looked a bit concern, thinking if Gwen going to-there she did it. Gwen placed her lips onto Courtney's as she kissed the C.I.T with a pleasing feeling. Courtney soon moaned a bit as she returned the favor to Gwen. The two continued kissing until Gwen pulled away from the kiss. "W-Wow!" Courtney was blushing very badly.

"Come on princess...what you say we...fool around a bit hmm?" Courtney soon widen her eyes.

"But what if Zoey see us?"

"Maybe we'll let her join in if she likes to...so what do you say?" Gwen raised her eyebrow at Courtney as the C.I.T soon sighed and slowly pulled her top off, showing her breast but in a pink lacy bra. Gwen soon grinned as she then pulled her top of, showing her breast in a black bra. "I take that as a yes." Courtney then jumped on top of Gwen as they again kissed but with more passion and more pleasure. They moaned very loudly as Gwen added her tongue to heat things up a bit. Courtney moaned in between their kiss as Gwen soon moved down toward Courtney's neck and started to kiss it.

"Hey! Stop it that tickles!" Courtney giggled and moaned until it turned into a heavy gasp. Gwen was now sucking on Courtney's neck, making the C.I.T moaned in pleasure. "Ohhhh! Gwen, keep going." Gwen made a sexy grin as she continued sucking on Courtney's neck while Courtney slowly rubbed Gwen's breast with her hands, making the goth moan while sucking on her neck. "Like that do ya?" Gwen stopped her sucking and nodded as she soon grabbed both of Courtney's breast, making her moaned more louder than Gwen.

"I think you like it more." Gwen kept moving her hands against Courtney's breast while she continued sucking her neck. Still in the bathroom, Zoey was washing her body with soap until she started to rub her bulge, making it into a erection.

"Ahhhhhh, Courtney...I swear to god! I may be Mike's girl...but you have such a cute ass. One that I want to freaking prowl like no tomorrow!" Zoey bit her lip as she started to shift her bulge as it grow into a 10 inch piece of meat. Back at the room, Gwen saw now removing her bra as Courtney removed hers.

"Hehehehehe come here Princess." Courtney crawled to Gwen as they continued their makeout session while their breast rub against each other, feeling the flesh making the two moaned like crazy. Gwen soon pinned down Courtney as she move her head toward her breast. "Hehehehehe." Gwen soon grip Courtney's left breast and rolled her tongue around her nipple as she then sucked on it fully. Courtney moaned like crazy as Gwen kept sucking on her breast. Soon Courtney unbutton her pants and pulled them off, showing her pink panties, she then move her hands toward Gwen's, unbutton it and pulled t down, showing her black panties but a very large bulge.

"Oh what do we have here?" Courtney soon rubbed her palm against Gwen's bulge, making the Gwen moaned while she kept sucking her breast as she switch to the right one. Courtney moaned as she soon moved her free hand into her panties and slowly rub her wet flower hole, making her moaned in pleasure. Gwen kept sucking on Courtney's breast while her bulge grew and grew until she then stopped

"That's it!" Gwen got off the bed and pulled her panties off, showing Courtney her now 10 inched long erection. "Take it Princess...all of it!" Courtney smirk as she crawled toward Gwen's bulge and gripped it, making her hiss as Courtney started to shift it but soon swilled her tongue around the tip and soon fully took it inside her mouth. "Ahhhhhhhhh shit!" Gwen groaned as Courtney sucked on her erection in a fast pace. Courtney moaned as Gwen soon rubbed her Aubrey brown but then made Courtney take more of her meat inside her mouth. "That's right. Keep sucking on my meat you slut!" Courtney moaned pleasingly as she kept sucking on Gwen's bulge.

Soon Zoey was done with her shower as she wrapped her body in a white towel. "Ahhhhh now that help a lot." Zoey hummed a tune as she walked toward the girls room until she heard a weird moaning sound. "Huh?" Zoey slowly opened the door and saw Courtney sucking on Gwen's bulge. "Oh my god!" Zoey gasped while blushing as Courtney and Gwen soon stopped as they saw Zoey. "Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to-wait Gwen...you're a shemale?" Gwen nervously laugh as she nodded, this made Zoey grin as she soon dropped her white towel, showing the two her bare B-Cupped Breast but mostly her now 10 inched erection.

"You two huh?" Gwen smirked as Zoey nodded "You like to join us?" Zoey looked at Courtney, seeing that she looked aroused at her bulge, making Zoey nodded as her answer. "Well then, come on." Zoey made a seductive smile as she walk up to the two as she pulled Courtney toward her bulge.

"Come on...you know you want to." Courtney smirk as she then shifted Zoey's bulge, making the Red hair gal hiss in pleasure. Courtney grinned at her as she then sucked on Zoey's bulge while she shifted Gwen's. "Ahhhhh yes." Gwen and Zoey grinned at each other as Gwen soon grabbed Zoey's breast as she then started to make out with Zoey while Courtney kept sucking on her erection. Courtney then switched to Gwen's while shifting Zoey's.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Courtney moaned as she then took both of the girls' erection and sucked on it, making them groan very loudly.

"Oh god, oh god!" Gwen groaned like crazy while Zoey bit her lip very hard as Courtney kept sucking on their bulge. Soon Gwen couldn't hold it in as she screamed in pleasure as she came all over Courtney's mouth. Courtney shifted the two bulge as Zoey then started to cum all over Courtney as well, even hitting her on her breast.

"Hehehehehe liked that?" Courtney grinned at the two until Gwen grabbed by her arms and pinned her on the bed. "What the?" Gwen spread Courtney's leg as she removed Courtney's panties, showing the C.I.T's wet little pussy.

"Oh now come the real fun!" Gwen grabbed Courtney's waists as she plunged her erection into Courtney, making her scream in pleasure. "Ahhhhh yes!" Gwen stared fucking Courtney in a normal speed while Zoey crawled toward the bed and grabbed Courtney's head.

"I'm not done yet Princess." Zoey pushed her erection into Courtney's mouth as she fucked her mouth in a pleasing pace. Zoey moaned very badly while Gwen kept fucking Courtney's tight slit.

"You like that don't you Courtney?" Courtney only respond was a very pleasing moan as Zoey pulled herself from Courtney's mouth. Courtney was breathing in and out until she said

"Yes! For god yes I do love it!" Zoey grinned at Courtney as she then looked at Gwen

"Say Gwen, may I have a turn?" Gwen thought about it and soon stopped her fucking as she said

"How about we both do it...you kn ow what I'm saying." Zoey only nodded as Gwen sat down on the bed and pulled Courtney to her lap. "We're going to show you a fun time Princess." Gwen then entered Courtney's slit as Zoey then walked toward Courtney and grasped her soft ass.

"Hehehe cute ass Courtney...I'm going to enjoy this." Zoey stretched Courtney butthole, making Courtney look at her very nervous.

"Wait Zoey you don't have to-"

"Too late Courtney...here we go!" Zoey then plunged her bulge into Courtney's tight ass, making them both gasped very loudly "My god! You're so tight!" Zoey then moved in and out of Courtney's asshole while Gwen kept fucking her womanhood. Courtney moaned and screamed in passion and in pleasure as the two shemale fucked both on her holes. Gwen moaned as her erection kept moving inside of Courtney's wet slit while Zoey groaned s her bulge kept fucking Courtney's tight ass.

"Admit Courtney...you love it do you?" Gwen teased her by sucking on her breast while Zoey kissed her neck a bit, making Courtney moan even more as she responded to Gwen's question.

"Hell yes I fucking do! Oh my god, this is way better than Duncan's!" Courtney moan even more louder until both Zoey and Gwen felt a huge buildup.

"Holy shit...I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!" Zoey said as she and Gwen started to fuck Courtney in the fastest pace they ever went. Courtney screamed as she pulled Gwen into a rough kiss while Zoey kissed Courtney's neck like crazy. And with one last hard thrust..."I'M CUMMING!" Both Gwen and Zoey screamed as they came all of their cum inside of Courtney, making all three females scream in absolute pleasure. Zoey soon pulled herself out of Courtney as Gwen did the same. About a few minutes later, all three of the girls were in the Pajamas, laying next to each other with Courtney in the middle.

"That was absolutely...incredible!" Courtney said with a laugh

"Yeah it was...so Zoey you feel alright now?"

"Mmmhmm but...we should keep this toward other else right girls." Gwen and Courtney nodded with a wink as Gwen shut off the lights and all three went off to sleep. However, what they didn't know was that there was a hidden camera behind the frame of Chris. Scene changed to the camera room, showing Chris with a disk.

"This is going into the collection." Chris opened a drawer that had a lot of disk with the camper's name. Chris soon wrote Gwen's, Courtney's and Zoey's name on it and placed it with the others.

 **Surprised about the ending, yeah I know Chris is a pervert. Anyway next is a little special...I decided to let you guys pick the next couple. But this time...the next chapter is a Male with a Shemale...yup pick a Straight couple and I'll see you all next time bye**


	5. Geoff x Bridgette

**Hey guys, now last chapter I told you guys to pick which couple I should do for this chapter, the first review was Zoke but however I got 2 reviews that said Gigdette...so Bridgette and Geoff are next for this chapter. Scene takes place after Geoff's elimination.**

 **I don't own any rights to Total Drama or the show, Fresh T.V. does...Enjoy the chapter and please review how I did okay**

After Geoff was eliminated, he was on the boat of shame, taking a ride to Playa de Losers. "Well...I least I get to see Bridgette again." Geoff smiled very widely, knowing that he can be with his sweet surfer gal again. Geoff developed a very huge crush on her since he laid his eyes on her. He had some trouble trying to get her...but when she was about to leave, he told her he was everything to her. "Bridgette...here I come." Geoff laided back and waited til the boat made it to it's destination.

At Playa De Losers, the eliminated cast members were in their rooms, catching some Z's...except for a certain surfer. Laying on one of the resort's lounge chairs next to the pool was the surfer gal, Bridgette, as she was...rubbing her bulge? Bridgette groaned very badly, thinking about Geoff so badly...ever since she was eliminated, she hoped she could see her Geoff again...hoping to tell him that she was a shemale. "Ahhhh Geoff...I wish you were here right now...so that I could tell you-" Bridgette soon heard a boat noise as she unsealed her eyes and saw the boat of losers. "Huh? Who's out?" When the Surfer saw who it was...she smiled in joy.

"Whoa! Finally I'm here." Geoff stretched a bit until he heard a familiar voice calling his name

"GEOFF!" Geoff turned around and quickly smiled very widely as he saw

"Bridgette!" Geoff and Bridgette stood there, smiling at one another until...they both ran straight to each other as Bridgette jump toward the Party dude and hugged him very tightly. Geoff returned the hug while he just smiled at Bridgette. "Bridgette...I can't believe it...you're here."

"Well yeah, this is where all of the eliminated contestants goes to until the finale...but that doesn't, I'm just glad you're here." Bridgette just couldn't wait any longer and just gave Geoff a soft passionate kiss on his lips. The Blonde Party Guy widen his eyes in surprised while blushing really badly but soon returned the kiss as it soon turned to a full on make out session between the two. Bridgette and Geoff moaned softly to each other as they both moved toward on the lounge chair with Bridgette on bottom as they kept going with their sweet make out session. "Oh Geoff I really missed you so much...sorry you lost your chanced at the 100,000 dollar prize.

"Ah you cares about that stupid money, having you here is way better than having a million dollars...I love you Bridgette...I always have." Geoff smirked at the Surfer causing her to grin at him as they started to kiss again only this time, they were kissing like no tomorrow, Geoff and Bridgette moaned as their kiss went deeper and deeper that Geoff soon started to play her Bridgette mouth with his tongue. Bridgette moaned even louder as she was soon forming a erection as well as Geoff as Bridgette soon started to rub her palm against Geoff toned chest and ripped 8 packed abs. "Mmmmmm...Bridgette...what you doing?"

"Oh nothing...but I was wondering maybe...you and I can perhaps...fool around for a bit hmm?" Bridgette gave Geoff a very seductive grin as she soon removed her baby blue sweater, showing Geoff her C-Cup breast in a blue polka dotted bra. "So...what you say Geoffrey?" Geoff blushed after hearing Bridgette using his proper name for some reason...which only made him more determine to please her like no tomorrow. Geoff just removed his pink vest along with his hat as he soon grabbed hold of Bridgette and said in a hungry yet seductive tone.

"Oh it's on babe!" Geoff and Bridgette continued their hot make out session as they started to play with each other tongue, making them moan like crazy. Geoff soon gripped Bridgette's breast through her bra, causing her to gasp in their kiss as he grope and rolled them slowly. "Hehehehe soft dough you have babe...make a man really hornier ya know." Geoff then kissed her neck as he started to suck on her neck with full on passion as Bridgette moaned and groan from feeling Geoff's mouth on her neck and his bare hands on her soft breast. Bridgette bit her lower lip as she rubbed her lower reign causing it to grow even more. But she also used her other hand on Geoff's as she rubbed his erection slowly, teasing the Party boy.

"Mmmmmmm you feel so hard Geoff." Geoff groaned from feeling Bridgette palm on his bulge as it was growing even more. Geoff couldn't hold it in so he grabbed Bridgette's bra and tore it, exposing her bare breast.

"Now I get to feel the real deal!" Geoff gripped both of Bridgette's breast as he then started to suck on her right one, causing the Surfer gal to moan like crazy loud.

"Ahhh Geoff! That's my soft spot, oh god keep sucking on them...they want your pleasure so badly!" Bridgette's Erection was getting longer as it was almost near Geoff's. Geoff soon switched to the left one as he showed it the same pleasure as to the right one while he rolled the right one as well as giving her nipple a slight pinch, causing Bridgette to scream lightly. "Oh god, Geoff!" Bridgette rubbed through Geoff golden blonde hairs as he kept pleasing her soft breast. But soon Geoff felt a tap on his erection.

"Uh?" Geoff stopped his sucking as he looked down and saw a huge bulge inside Bridgette's short. "Bridgette, is there something you haven't told me yet?" Geoff looked at her as she soon blushed while twiddling her fingers a bit

"Well, I may have forgot to say that...I'm a shemale..." Geoff looked surprised while Bridgette just blushed very deeply "You think I'm weird now right?"

"What! No! Not at all. In fact...I think it's pretty cool." Geoff smiled at her while she looked surprised

"Really?"

"Hell yeah...in fact." Geoff soon unbutton Bridgette's shorts and removed it including her panties as he saw her 9 inched long erection. "Wow! I pretty jealous hahaha!" Geoff laughed a bit until he then grinned and gripped Bridgette's bulge, causing her to hiss affectionately. "Hehehehe like it don't you?" Bridgette only responded in a nod until she groaned very loudly. Bridgette looked down and saw Geoff having his mouth on her bulge as he sucked on it half way.

"Ahhhhhh! Geoff!" Bridgette hissed and moaned as Geoff sucked on her bulge in a very quick pace. Geoff moaned very badly, actually liking having Bridgette's bulge inside his mouth. Bridgette soon grabbed hold of Geoff's hair as she forced him to go more deeper. "Come on! Suck it..all of it!" Bridgette moved Geoff's head, making him suck on her bulge fully and in a very fast pace. Bridgette moaned in a very pleasure tone as she gripped on her right breast and rolled it around in a slow pace.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Geoff moaned in pleasure as he soon removed his shorts along with his boxer as he revealed his 10 inched long piece of meat. Geoff started to shaft it very quickly as he kept sucking on Bridgette's. Soon Bridgette felt a vibration inside of her as she then scream.

"G-Geoff, I'm about to-" Bridgette was too late as she then hollowed in passion as she came a massive amount of her water inside of Geoff's mouth. Geoff swallowed all of it as he then licked his lips

"Hehehe that was cool...but I think I should have a turn." Geoff stood back up and walked toward Bridgette, showing the Surfer his massive piece of meat. Bridgette blushed like crazy red. "Heheheheh like it huh Bridge?" Bridgette only nodded as she then gripped his erection, causing him to groaned in pleasure. But Geoff force Bridgette's mouth into his erection as he fucked her mouth but in a slow pace. "Sorry Bridgette but I really wanted you to do it." Bridgette rolled her eyes but moaned in pleasure, loving the feeling of Geoff's Bulge in her mouth. Bridgette soon started to go faster with the sucking, making Geoff groaned in pleasure. "Ohhhh yeah! Keep going Bridgette!"Geoff rubbed her blonde hair softly as she kept sucking on his huge erection. But soon, Geoff felt a huge build up and without even a slight warning...Geoff came inside of Bridgette's mouth. Bridgette took all his cum and swallowed it...having a very salty taste in it. "Hehehe sorry Bridgette." Geoff rubbed his hair a bit until Bridgette pulled him to her lap as her erection rubbed his asshole. "Whoa what are you-"

"Geoff...have you ever had a girl ramp your ass before?" Geoff just shook his head "No" "Well then...you're about to!" Bridgette soon grabbed Geoff's hat and placed it on her hair "Giddy up boy!" Bridgette soon pushed her bulge straight into Geoff's tight ass, causing them both to gasped. "Whoa...you're really tight!" Bridgette soon started to fuck Geoff's ass in a slow yet pleasing motion. Geoff groaned in pain, he never had been fucked in his ass before...he was enjoying it for a painful yet pleasure way.

"Shhit! This hurts...but it's also so good." Geoff groaned as Bridgette kept fucking him but now a little bit faster. Bridgette groaned really badly, feeling her boyfriend's tight ass, it was making her go crazy.

"Ahhhhhhh! GOD DAMN! You're so freaking tight Geoff...I think I can't take it going slow!" Bridgette started to go in a really fast pace, causing Geoff in moan in pain but in pleasure as well. Geoff soon groped both of Bridgette's breast causing her to moan while she ramp Geoff's ass even more. "Oh god!" Bridgette felt she was going to explode as she then screamed

"I'm cumming!" Bridgette soon thrust Geoff one last time as she came inside of him, making him shiver and groan in pleasure. Bridgette slowly pulled out of Geoff's ass as he breath in and out. "Wow...that was nice!" Bridgette soon felt Geoff grabbed her arm against the chair "Huh?"

"I think it's my turn Bridgette!" Geoff held her tightly as he then enter Bridgette tight ass, causing the same thing to happen. "Ahhhh, man you're tight!" Geoff started to move in a slow pace just like Bridgette did, making her moan and groan in pleasure but in pain. "I don't want to hurt you...you alright?" Geoff asked her until she pulled him close and whisper into his ear.

"Don't hold back Geoff...go all the way." Geoff grinned as he took his hat back on as he started to go in a faster pace. Bridgette groaned really louder as Geoff kept thrusting her ass really hard. "Ahhhhh, Geoff god lord yes keep going!" Bridgette soon started to shift her erection as Geoff kept going with his fucking. Geoff and Bridgette moaned groaned, loving this moment they're having with each other.

"Uhhhhh!" Geoff groaned as he soon felt a huge buildup inside of him. "Shit! Bridgette...I'm almost here!"

"So am I!" Bridgette went all fast pace as she shifted her erection in top speed while Geoff went all out with his fucking as he groaned along with Geoff. Geoff kept going until he said

"I'M COMING!"

"ME TOO!" Geoff and Bridgette screamed passionately as Geoff came all of his cum inside of Bridgette while she came all over Geoff's chest and her stomach. "Ahhh...yes!" Bridgette moaned a bit as Geoff slowly pulled himself out of Bridgette. The two lovebirds cleaned themselves off as they laid on the lounge chair, holding each other. "Man...that was so amazing!" Bridgette cuddle against Geoff's chest

"Hehehehe, yeah it was...but let's not tell anyone about me being ramp by a shemale okay." Bridgette winked as they looked at the skies, admiring it.

 **Done and done. I hope you guy enjoyed this...next is Katie and Sadie**

 **Guess who's the Shemale as I see you all next time...bye :)**


	6. Katie X Sadie

**I'm back! :D Anyway, last chapter I did a Futa Bridgette x Geoff scene, which got a lot of likes now it's time for a sweet moment between the two besties, Katie and Sadie.**

 ** _Originality, it was going to be Zoey and Anne Maria but I edited the fic and changed it to Katie and Sadie since I did Zoey like..twice...anyway scene takes place during the camping challenge in Season 1...when they were inside the cave...enjoy ;)_**

 ****It was nighttime in the forest of Wawanakwa along with a rough rain storm, the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers were in the middle of their challenges of surviving in the forest during the whole night however, the Screaming Gophers rested up in a tree, trying to not be eaten by a hungry bear. While The Killer Bass slept in the rain...without a tent, however they were missing two ladies in their teams. The BFFFLs', Katie and Sadie who were resting in a cave, trying not to get wet but the two didn't speak to one another the whole challenge since they had a huge argument that was destroying their friendship.

Sadie, the longer light skinned female bestie was sleeping on the ground while Katie, the skinnier light tanned female bestie was resting as well on the ground but distanced to her former Bestie...however she was at all sleeping...she was looking up in the cave's ceiling. " _Sigh,_ Why...did I say those thing to Sadie...that's I'm prettier than her, that I crashed her mom's car in the beach...all of it!" Katie was upset about her fight with Sadie and that she was also very, very, VERY worried about her paranoid, thinking they're going to die. Katie turned her direction to the large female and slowly walked her way toward her.

Sadie was sound asleep, but was actually a bit frighten since she was still scared about them dying until she felt a soft hug around her. "Hmmm?" Sadie tiredly opened her eyes and saw Katie...hugging her? "Katie why are you..."

"Sadie listen I'm so so so sorry I said I was way prettier than you...you're the prettiest girl I have ever met, you're my best friend...and...and I don't want to end our friendship...we're like...sisters." Katie's eyes were tearing up a bit, Sadie soon got up on her knee along with Katie as she replied to her

"You really mean it?" Katie nodded "Well...I don't want our friendship to end either...I'm sorry if I brought out the snack shack incident...I know it wasn't your fault...well maybe a little right?"

"More than a little...I seriously didn't mean to crash your mom's car into that shack..." Sadie and Katie were silence for a bit until a loud clashing sounds echoed around the cave, frightening both females into a hug. The two sealed their eyes as they held to one other very tightly like an anaconda squeezing the life out of it's prey. "Sadie...can we just forget all that happened today...and be friends again?" Katie asked in a very soft tone as Sadie soon replied

"...Yes, I don't want our friendship to die, your my best friend and I love you!" Sadie and Katie hugged again but this time, with smiles on their faces

"Oh I love you too...and I actually mean in a different way?" Sadie looked confused until Katie's hand trailed up her friend's arm then toward her cheek as she slowly caress it, making the larger bestie feel a shiver against her spinal cord. "Sadie you think we should...ya know show how sorry we were to each other...hmm?" Katie's cheek blushed a crimson red tone while showing a nervous yet seductive smile to her bestie. Sadie soon returned that smile and said

"That sounds...perfect...beside I know you did told me you were a...ya know." Katie laugh nervously since she told Sadie that she was a shemale a while back before they entered the show. Soon Sadie's face was near Katie as Katie soon said

"Come here bestie." Sadie and Katie then connected their lips as they shared a soft kiss, it was first gentle but Sadie made thing more hotter as she deepen their kiss while she rubbed her hands down below Katie's short shorts, feeling her lower region growing a bit as Katie moaned in between their kiss. Katie returned their kiss as her tongue entered Sadie's mouth and collided with her tongue. The bestie's tongue fought against one other like wolf dancing across the wind in the night. Katie then grabbed her short shirt and pulled it off, showing her A cupped sized breast, she soon did the same with Sadie's, showing her C cupped sized breast. "Hehehehe, cute breast Sadie." Katie and Sadie continued their kiss, as it soon turned to a full on make out session between the two. While that, their hands slowly rubbed each other breasts, earning a lustrous moan from the two.

"Mmmmmmm!" Sadie's grip on Katie's breast tighten, causing Katie to moan loudly while her bulge was growing even more. "I think I should go first Katie..." Sadie lowered her head toward Katie's breast and gave her right nipple a lick from her tongue, making Katie moan even more. Sadie rolled her tongue around Katie's nipple, making it rock hard as she then gave it a soft nibble, causing Katie to scream passionately.

"Oh Sadie!" Katie's hands slowly descended down to her shorts and pulled them off, leaving only a light pink pantie, holding a almost 9 inched erection. Katie rubbed her silky hands against her bulge while Sadie started to suck on her breast fully. "Mmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Katie moaned against her lip while biting on it firmly. Sadie switched to the left one and gave it the same pleasure she gave to Katie's right one while rubbing the right one. Katie's erect was now growing more and more that she couldn't take it. "Sadie, I think it's my turn." Katie soon slowly pushed Sadie away and gentle pushed on the ground but not too rough as she crawled to her breast and soon gripped them both, causing Sadie to moan in pleasingly.

"Go on...do it Katie." Sadie begged her as Katie rolled her tongue around Sadie's right nipple and soon fully suck on it, moaning in pleasure from feeling her bestie's huge breast in her mouth. "Mmmmmm! Yes!" Sadie petted Katie's soft black hair while Katie kept sucking Sadie's soft lovely breast as well as rubbing her wet lower region, making her moan more badly. Katie quickly switched to the left while her hand rubbed the right one. Sadie soon lowered her hands toward her lower region as she then pushed her and Katie's finger into her slit, causing her to scream passionately. "OH GOD!" Katie moaned with her, feeling her bestie's wet, tight slit was driving her crazy. Sadie and Katie kept rubbing her wet little hole as Katie then stopped her sucking and pulled her hand out of Sadie's "Why you...stopped?"

"I think...we both want to be please...down there..." Katie pointed to her bulge as she then pulled her panties out, showing Sadie's her now 9 inched long, 2 inched thick piece of meat. Katie then grabbed Sadie's shorts and pulled them out along with her panties, now showing her wet pink slit that Katie wanted to just lick. "You wanna try 69?" Sadie just nodded as Katie crawled toward her laid on top of her, having her bulge facing Sadie's mouth and her mouth facing Sadie's slit. Katie didn't wait as she then attacked Sadie's lower reign with her tongue as she lick around her lower lip. "Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Katie moaned while Sadie scream in pleasure

"Oh yes! Keep going!" Sadie returned the favor by licking Katie's erect and soon placed her mouth fully on it. Katie moaned against Sadie's slit as she suck on her erect. "Mmmmmmm!" Sadie moaned pleasingly, loving the feeling of Katie meat in her mouth. Katie continued her attack on Sadie's little hole as she then started to suck on her clitoris while her finger rub her wet slit. Sadie screamed even more as she speeded up her pace on her sucking. Katie's tongue rolled her her pink inner wall while she groped her breast, earning a lustrous moan from her mouth. However, both female's felt a buildup inside of them.

"S-SADIE! I'm-I'm...OH GOD!" Sadie and Katie screamed as they both came to each other. Katie's bulge exploded a massive amount of her white water that it hit Sadie's mouth and breast while Sadie erupted her liquid all over Katie's mouth. Sadie swallowed the cum, having a very sweet chocolaty taste while Katie lick clean Sadie's slit, tasting her bestie's vanilla taste. "Mmmmmm that was so good!" Katie then got up but Sadie pulled her back to her. "Sadie?"

"You're not done yet...you forgot one little thing?" Katie soon know what she met.

"How you like it?" Katie whisper her question to Sadie's ear as she answered

"You on top of me...DO IT!" Katie kneeled down near Sadie's hole, Sadie held one of her legs while Katie held the other one with one of her hands. Katie rubbed her bulge against Sadie's pussy as she then entered her only half way in. Both female screamed in pleasure that it echoed in the cave. Katie soon started to move out of Sadie slowly then back into her. Sadie moaned loudly as Katie groaned passionately as she kept fucking her bestie's tight slit slowly. "Uhhhhhh! Katie, it feels so good...please keep going!" Katie grinned at her as she gripped her waist and said

"Then hold on..." Katie soon plowed straight into Sadie even more, making her scream in absolute pleasure. Katie plowed Sadie in a faster and harder pace, making her moan and groan like crazy. "OHHHHHHH YES! YES THAT IT!" Katie kept plowing Sadie like a steam engine going too fast that it was impossible to stop! Sadie groped her breast very tightly as she then gave her right breast a slight lick to the nipple. Katie bit her lip, going this fast was making her wanting to cum right now...but she didn't want to...not yet. Soon Katie pulled out of Sadie, making whine a bit "Why you stop?" Sadie as her softly as Katie replied to her

"Sorry but...I want you to ride on me...on come!" Katie sat against a rock while Sadie walked to her, Sadie gripped her erection as she placed it inside of her slit. "Mmmmmm yes!" Katie moaned as she watched Sadie move up and down against her bulge in a normal pace. Katie groped Sadie's breast as she then started to suck on them again while her hands gave Sadie's big ass a tight squeeze, earning her a slight gasp from her "Heheheheh cute!" Katie soon joined Sadie as she moved in a fast pace with Sadie. Sadie moaned in pleasure while Katie kept going even faster! "Ohhhhhh god! Sadie, I love you so much!"

"I love you too Katie!" Katie went even harder that she went all out on Sadie's wet lower lip, that it was making Sadie scream passionately. However, Katie felt that same buildup but it was even harder. Katie soon keep up her pace as she now went all out on Sadie. "S-Sadie! I'm almost done...I have to end this now!" Sadie's moan only grew louder while Katie's groans grew as well. "OH GOD! SADIE!"

"KATIE!" Katie, with one last thrust, came a massive amount of her cum into Sadie, causing the two to scream in absolute pleasure and passionate that it echoed around the whole island. A few of the other campers heard the scream, thinking it was a bear or something. Katie pulled out of Sadie as the two breath in and out while they smiled at each other. Katie and Sadie on back into their clothes while they cuddle against each other. "That was so amazing, even better than our first party we went."

"Yeah...sorry if I was rough."

"Oh no, you were just right Katie...glad we're besties again." Sadie hugged her tighter while Katie smiled at her but in her thoughts

 _"Yeah...maybe even more..."_

 **Done and Done, hope you enjoyed that one. Next is...Mary and Ellody...yup the Geniuses from the Ridonculous Race...but this time, you tell me who should be the shemale? Vote on your review as I see you all next time :D**


	7. Mary x Ellody

**I'm back! Hehehehe now if you recall in the last chapter, you viewed a pleasure moment between Katie and Sadie in which Katie was the shemale...now it's time for the Geniuses, Mary and Ellody to have their moment...however I said you guys can pick who can be the shemale...yet no one gave me an answer...so I decided that Mary will be the shemale...please next time I ask you guys please tell me your answer okay...anyway takes place after the France challenge in which the Tennis Rivals were eliminated.**

 **Here we go**

It was after the France challenge and the Tennis Rivals elimination, the remaining 16 teams headed to a hotel so they could rest up for the next challenge in the Ridonculous Race. As of now, all of the teams are sound asleep...except for a pair of very intelligent yet sweet young ladies. The Geniuses, Ellody and Mary were sitting on a bed, planning out a method of winning the next challenge. "As we recall in the Morocco part of the race we were placed 7th and as of now...we placed 9th...lower than we did before right Mary?" Ellody asked her paled but mostly intelligent friend about how they should plan their strategy for the next challenge. However, Mary was not paying much attention...instead she was distracted by her dark tan partner's cute face. Her beautiful black eyes, her soft black hair and her lustrous tan lips. Mary was becoming aroused b her that her lower reign was started to form a bulge. "Um Mary? Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" Mary soon shook herself from her dreamland and said "Oh my apologize, but I couldn't quite hear what you said, my mind was in a...different place hehehehe." Mary nervous said while her cheeks blushed a light pink color. Ellody soon sigh a bit

"Okay then, I'll say it again...in Morocco we were in 7th place, but now we made it 9th placed...what you think we should do to try to maintain a victory in the next challenge?" Mary thought for a bit and said

"Well, if we try to make a head start and go fast, we might be able to get ahead of the other teams, besides with our massive minds and intelligence, we'll make it to first place this time." Ellody nodded in agreement but show yawn a bit. "Tired?"

"Yes...I'm going to take a shower..." Ellody grabbed a towel and her PJs and headed straight into the bathroom. When she sealed the door closed, Mary groaned in annoyance, amusement and embarrassment. "Ahhhh why did I think of her like that?!" Mary looked down and saw her bulge that was still growing. Ever since last year, Mary had a huge crush on her fellow best friend...but she's worried about her knowing about her being a shemale. I been her friend for so long...and she doesn't know about me being a female with a male genitals. If she knows...she'll no longer be my friend...ahhhh!" Mary groaned through her pillow as she soon got up. "I can't believe I'm doing this...but I can no longer keep this a secret anymore!" Mary walked straight towards the bathroom and slowly opened the door.

While Mary entered the bathroom, Ellody was i the showers, wearing nothing around herself, feeling the warm wet water strike on her bare B-Cupped sized breast and her whole nude body. "Ahhhh...I wonder what Mary was thinking of...was she thinking of me...nan! She's my friend...even though I find her cute in a way heheheheh..." Ellody felt her cheek burn a crimson red color as she thought of her partner. She took had feelings for Mary but thinks she only likes her as a friend. However, Ellody soon felt someone's hands around her chest. "Huh?" Ellody look concern until she felt someone rubbing their face against hers. "Ah...who is it?" Ellody asked a bit scared

"It's me...Mary." Ellody looked surprised...was it her friend." Ellody turned the water off and turn around to see Mary, in the showers with her, without her clothing. Mary showed her B-Cupped Sized breast to Ellody while she also showed her...a 6 inched erection that was still growing.

"Mary! You're a shemale!" Ellody said in a surprised tone as Mary just nodded

"Ellody listen I can't keep it this a secret anymore...but I like you...a lot actually." Mary blush completely as Ellody did as well. "And I was worried if you would think me as a shemale would destroy our friendship...but I also couldn't hold it in anymore...so what do you think?" Mary asked Ellody as Ellody just looked at her partner. Her B-Cupped size breast, her wet neck, and her erection that was driving her crazy.

"You want my opinion Mary?" Mary only nodded until Ellody walked closer to her, making her look confused yet excited. "I actually like you too...and also-" Ellody soon gripped Mary's bulge, making her hiss lightly while Ellody shifted it a bit fast. "I wouldn't mind if my friend was a shemale...in fact...I enjoy it very much..." Ellody had a seductive look on her face as Mary knew what was going on.

"You think we have a chance...at it?" Mary said a grin as Ellody said with a pleasing look

"I think it's a 100% sure we have a chance!" Soon Mary and Ellody collided their lips as they kiss each other like no tomorrow. Mary rubbed her hand down Ellody's back and gently gave her soft ass a tight squeeze, making her gasp a bit. Ellody moaned very loudly as she deepen their kiss, earning a luscious groan from the pale genius. Ellody's soft tan hands soon trialed up to Mary's chest and gripped them tightly.

"Ahhhh...Ellody!" Mary moaned Ellody's name as she then licked Mary's breast with her tender tongue, earning a luscious moan from her mouth. "Mmmmmmmm! Oh yes, keep going!" Mary rubbed Ellody's black hair while her other one shifted her erection a bit. Ellody sucked Mary's right breast, rolling her tongue around her hard nipples, sucking her soft breast like no tomorrow! Mary hissed like a cobra as she shifted her bulge faster. Ellody soon switched to the left breast but her hands slowly descended down to Mary's waist and pulled her hand from her erection.

"Allow me Mary." Ellody continued her sucking as she soon grasped Mary's now 9 inched long piece of meat and shifted it in a very fast pace. Mary soon screamed passionately as she rubbed Ellody's hair even more while groping her tan breast, making the tan genius cutie moan softly. "Mmmmmmm, yes you like that?" Ellody kept sucking those soft doughy like breast of Mary until Mary stopped her by pulling her away.

"I think it's my turn..." Ellody then gently dropped to the shower floor as Mary crawled to her and started to taste those tan beauties of hers. Ellody moan softly as Mary sucked on her right breast while her hands grope and rolled her breast slowly. While that was happening, Mary's bulge was rubbing against Ellody's wet little slit. Mary groaned like crazy after her erection rubbed against Ellody's pussy. Soon Mary released her sucking and bit the left nipple softly, teasing Ellody and making her gasp. "Ohhhhh...Mary!" Ellody moaned even more louder as Mary continued pleasing her soft breast. Soon Mary stopped her sucking and said "I think it's time you please me..." Mary stood up while Ellody kneel down and faced Mary's huge bulge.

"Great stars of Orion!" Ellody blushed not knowing Mary's erection grew to a full on 11 inched monster! "It's so...enormous!" Ellody slowly grasped Mary's bulge, causing the genius shemale to hiss and groan huskily. Ellody started shifting it while biting her lower lip, feeling aroused by Mary's erect, moving it up and down, feeling how hard it is was driving the dark tan female crazy! "Mmmmmm dear god! I feels so hard and so...enormous...I wonder?" Ellody soon licked her lips as she then placed her mouth around Mary's tip and swilled her wet tongue around it, making Mary gasp and groan pleasingly.

"Ahhhhhh! Ellody! Go on, do it!" Ellody obliged Mary's desperate plead and soon took half of her bulge into her mouth, causing Mary to groan in pleasure. Ellody moved up to the tip then back down and continued that pace in a slow motion. Mary grunted in pleasure as Ellody sucking her erection slowly, however Mary grabbed Ellody head and forced her to take more of her erect into her mouth. "Ahhhhh, sorry if I had to that but I really do want you to go slow...go as fast as you can...suck it like you mean it!" Ellody moaned as she started to suck Mary's erect like no tomorrow! Mary rubbed Ellody's hair, moaning in pleasure while Ellody muffled a moan as she keep sucking her bulge in a fast pace. Soon Mary felt a eruption inside of her as she scream "GREAT GOD! I'M CUMMING!" Mary screamed passionately as she came a fountain of her cum inside of Ellody's mouth. Ellody was surprised but took every single amount of cum from Mary and swallowed it, having a very unique taste. "Oh dear god...that was incredible..." Ellody soon said

"Really? Well then...why don't you finish it?" Ellody got on four legs, showing Mary her soft round ass "Come on Mary...I want to be pleased...so let's continue on..." Ellody swing her ass around, making Mary more aroused to plow her nice ass. Mary grabbed Ellody's waist and plunged straight into Ellody's tight slit, causing them to moan very loudly. "OH GOD!" Mary soon started fucking her in and out in a normal pace, making Ellody moan in pleasure.

"Ahhhh yes! Yes this is way better!" Mary kept moving in and out of Ellody while she groped her soft breast. Ellody soon placed her hand around her slit and started rubbing her clitoris in an incredible speed. "Ohhhhh! Harder! Harder!" Ellody begged Mary to go faster, in which she did. Mary increased her pace to an extreme fast pace. She was plowing Ellody as fast as light speed. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh YESSSSSSS!" Ellody moaned more and more, making Mary fuck her even faster!"

"Oh god! Ellody...I-I love you..." Mary said as she pulled Ellody up, rubbing her breast against her tan back, her hand groped her soft loath as she continued her fucking. Ellody soon caress Mary's cheek and said

"I love you too..." Ellody kissed Mary in a passionately way as Mary kept moving in and out of her tight slit. Soon Mary felt that erupted feeling again.

"Ellody...I-I CLOSE!" Mary kept moving faster and faster as Ellody rubbed her clitoris in a rapid speed. Mary and Ellody moaned louder and louder as Mary kissed Ellody lips again. Soon with one last thrust..."I'M CUMMING!"

"ME TOO!" Mary and Ellody scream in absolute pleasure as Mary came inside of Ellody while Ellody exploded her liquid around their waist. Mary pulled herself out of Ellody as she soon faced her and smiled at her.

The geniuses cleaned themselves off and laid on their bed, with their PJs on. "I highly agree that was absolutely incredible...this doesn't change our plans for the next challenge right?"

"Of course not...but this moment stay between ourselves...got it Mary." Ellody smiled at her partner/lover as she said

"I agree...between ourselves...night." Mary turned the lights off but not til Ellody kissed her cheek...making her smile at her as they both went to sleep

 **DONE! Okay next is Heather and Lindsay...guess who's the shemale as I see you all next time...bye**


	8. Lindsay x Heather

**Hey again, last time you viewed the Geniuses, Ellody and Mary getting on, with Mary as the shemale...well it's time for the Queen Bee and the Dumb Hottie we all know and love to have at it with each other...take places after the Cooking Challenge in Season 1...enjoy ;)**

It was nighttime at Camp Wawanakwa, all the contestants of Total Drama Island were sleeping after cooking Chris three course meals, with the Killer Bass winning for the third time in a row. The Screaming Gophers voted off Beth, since she cursed them with a Tiki idol she found on Boney Island, causing their countless losing streak. In the girl side of the Screaming Gophers Cabin, Leshawna, Gwen, and Lindsay were sleeping soundly...however by Lindsay's side, a shadowy figure was standing beside a sleeping Lindsay, glaring at the blonde hottie as she said. "You...are going to pay for siding with that...cow!" The figure growled as she then raised her hands up and grabbed Lindsay, first by her mouth.

"Mmm?!" Lindsay awoke but the figure grabbed her tightly and dragged her out of the cabin. Lindsay actually felt a wet cloth around her mouth when she was dragged out and soon was out like a light once again. Lindsay soon awoke inside the boat house, her arms tied around by a piece of rope against a wooden chair, as was her legs. Lindsay as well notice...that she was striped off of her lustrous Pajamas. Her whole body was uncovered, showing her beautiful soft C-Cupped sized breast, her pink shaved slit was unseal to the outside world. "Uhhh...what's going on here...Gwen...Lethanda?" Lindsay mistakenly called for Leshawna and Gwen only to her footsteps against the wooden floor of the boat house.

"They aren't here Lindsay...just you and...me." The shadowy walked up to Lindsay, revealing to the blond to be...Heather. Lindsay only sigh but looked confused, she was wondering what she meant by 'you and me' but also...why Heather was also nude but had panties on. Heather's C Cupped sized beauties look very nice to Lindsay for some reason as Heather walked up to her and slowly teased her face down to her chin. "Lindsay...did you remember what you did to me during the challenge?" Heather croaked her head as Lindsay just said

"Um...I helped Leshawna throw you into the freezer...hehehehe." Lindsay nervous laughed only to feel a squeeze around her face as Heather pulled close to her face and said with an annoyed tone

"That's right...you helped Lehshawna PUT ME INTO A FREEZER YOU DAMN IDIOT! Why the hell would you help that cow...Hm?!" Heather glared at Lindsay as she just said

"Well you were kind of bossy during the challenge-" Heather pinch her cheek a bit and said

"Hello! You guys needed a head chef...I called it...beside you remember what I said to you in the cabin before Beth was out? Well I think you should be punished for what you did to me!" Lindsay looked scared as Heather pushed her away from her and soon grabbed her panties, pulled them down...showing Lindsay a massive 8 inched monster. Lindsay was shocked

"Y-you have...a penis?!" Heather only nodded and she grabbed Lindsay's head and pushed her against her chest, making the blond's mouth suck on her soft breast. "Mmmm!" Lindsay muffled a gasped as Heather moaneda bit but said

"I'm going to make sure you don't cross me again Lindsay! Now...suck on my breast...now!" Heather pushed Lindsay further to her chest as Lindsay obeyed Heather and started to lick the Queen Bee's huge loaths. Heather hissed a bit while her free hand trailed down Lindsay's chest and landed against her pin slit. Heather then started to rub the blond's little pussy in a rough pace, making Lindsay moaned in pleasure as she continue sucking on Heather's breasts. Lindsay rolled her tongue around Heather's rock hard nipple, biting it and sucking on it fully. Heather groaned passionately, causing her to speed up her rubbing pace as she then pushed two of her fingers into Lindsay's slit, uttering a muffled scream from her.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Lindsay moaned yet screamed in pleasure as Heather pulled her from her right breast push onto her left. Lindsay did the same pleasing to Heather's left breast while Heather kept finger fucking Lindsay's pussy. Lindsay moved her arms so she could free them but Heather tied them to tight...she couldn't undo them. Lindsay could only suck on Heather's breast and feel her wet slit being fucked by Heather's silky fingers. Heather groaned even more louder as her bulge was now growing from his heated moment. Lindsay forcefully pulled her head off of Heather as she screamed "H-Heather, please stop! I-I-I'M CLOSE!" Heather forced Lindsay's mouth back to her breast as she said in a husky anger tone

"GOOD! EXPLODE LINDSAY! Because this is not your full on punishment...this is just the beginning of it..." Lindsay's eye widen in fear as Heather increased her pace to a rapid rough pace, making Lindsay scream in pain yet in pleasure. In a mater of seconds...

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Lindsay screamed as her liquid exploded around her waist and Heather's palm. Heather slowly pulled her hand off of Lindsay's wet slit and sucked her hand, tasting Lindsay's strawberry flavor fluid.

"Mmmmm tasty..." Heather pulled Lindsay from her chest but pushed her hand into her mouth, making her taste her own cum. "Now then..." Heather walked behind Lindsay and untied her arm from the chair but made sure her arms were still tied together. Heather did the same to Lindsay's leg, once she was untied, Lindsay fell to her knees since her organism made the blonde's knees weak as a mouse. "Hehehehehe...now then. Time to continue your punishment." Heather faced Lindsay as she grabbed her head up, making the blonde see the Raven haired Queen Bee's now full on 11 inched long, 3 inched wide monster.

"O-O-Oh my...G-G-GOD!" Lindsay was stunned by Heather massive erection until her face was push against it as Heather demanded

"EAT IT...ALL OF IT...NOW YOU BLONDE SLUT!" Heather forced Lindsay's mouth to her erection, making her suck almost all of it as she then moved it back and forth in Lindsay's mouth. Heather groaned loudly, feeling the blonde's wet tongue around her erect was making her groaned in pleasure. Lindsay's moaned out loud, still being forced to suck on the Raven haired female's bulge. "Ahhhh that's right you bad girl. You eat that cock and you will like it!" Soon Heather started to fuck Lindsay's mouth in an extremely fast pace, pushing her erect into Lindsay's mouth and into her throat. Lindsay's gurgled as she felt Heather's monster inside her throat. In matter of minutes. "HOLY SHIT!" Heather kept moving faster and harder as Lindsay groaned against Heather's erect. Soon, Heather pulled Lindsay from her erect as she shafted it, cumming a monstrous amount of her cum inside of Lindsay's mouth. It even hit her face and breast as Heather pushed her away, Lindsay swallowed Heather's cum but coughed roughly since she couldn't breath.

"O-Okay! I get it...I should never crossed you again...I promise!" Lindsay pleaded Heather to stop but Heather only shook her head

"You stupid moron...your punishment is not yet done...you're now going to feel REAL PAIN!" Heather forced Lindsay's head to the ground she walked to Lindsay's behind and groped her soft ass. "I'm going to break your ass Linds!" Lindsay only screamed

"W-WAIT! Heather don't-" Lindsay couldn't stop her as Heather grabbed her waist and plunged her erect into Lindsay's tight asshole, utter a painful scream from the Blonde and a hard groan from the Queen Bee.

"GOD DAMN IT! You're that tight!" Heather started to plowed Lindsay's ass like no tomorrow. She moved in and out of her ass in a hard pace, making Lindsay's screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure but mostly pain. Her eyes teared up from Heather's rough pace in her ass. "Ahhhhhh! Yes! That's right...you deserve this! This is what you get for siding with Leshawna in the first place!" Heather rammed Lindsay's ass even harder like a hammer slamming against a wall. Lindsay soon screamed in pain

"I'M SORRY OKAY I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE JUST STOP!" Heather grabbed her blonde long hair and pulled her to face her. Heather only said

"I'll stop...when I'm done!" Heather kept fucking Lindsay in the most painful, roughest pace, anyone has ever felt before! Lindsay screamed more and more while Heather rammed her even harder. Soon the Queen Bee felt a vibration as she said "S-SHIT! I'M ALMOST DONE...PREPARE LINDSAY!" Heather fucked her even harder and harder as Lindsay screamed more louder and more in pain. "H-HOLY SHIT I'M CUMMING!" Heather rammed into Lindsay one last time as she came inside of her ass, filling her with every single amount of cum the Queen Bee had inside of her. Lindsay's screamed so loud that the whole island heard it. Heather pulled out of Lindsay, leaving her on the ground. "Hehehehe, that's was fun...remember Lindsay...never cross me ever again...or I'll do it again...but even harder!" Heather looked at Lindsay with a death glare as she just nodded

"O-OKAY I promise...I swear!" Heather grinned at her and gave her back her PJs, she undid the ties and soon got back into her clothes. Lindsay watch Heather leave the boat house, as she still teared up badly. "...I need to...b-be careful now..." Lindsay got her PJs back on but walk back to the cabin, limping since Heather hurted her ass in a very bad way.

 **Hahahaha Heather showed Lindsay...anyway 2 chapters will be a male x shemale chapters...hehehe yup next chapter...will be...Mike and Zoey but after them...it'll be Courtney but you choose which Male Courtney will ram...so next chapter is Mike and Zoey then it's Courtney x your choose of the male...review and I'll see you all next time...bye :)**


	9. Mike x Zoey

**Hello again, last time you viewed Heather punishing Lindsay in very brutal yet sexual way, anyway I'm doing Zoke now, oh and also I looked at the views...the male with the most votes for the Futa Courtney chapter...is Cody with three votes over a vote for Duncan and a vote for Scott...so Cody's winning. Anyway this takes place after the last team challenge in Season 4...enjoy ;)**

 **(I actually wanted to do them next :D)**

It was after the treasure hunt challenge to find Gwen and Sam inside a wooden coffin that was buried underground and after Dakota and Sam being catapulted off the island. The remaining six competitors were in their respected cabins, resting for the next challenge. However in the Boy side of the Mutant Maggots cabin. Mike, in his yellow PJs wasn't sleeping at all. He was thinking of what happened during today's challenge and during tonight's elimination.

"I-I-I Can't...I can't believe it...she voted for Dakota...Zoey, she didn't vote with me and Cameron...but even if she did...Scott would have still be here because of that damn immunity idol." Mike grunted in disappointment but in a more depressing tone. "But I can't believe she didn't trust me...I didn't force her to vote for Scott...but does she trust him...more than...me." Mike felt his heart thumping in a painful way. "Ahhh who am I kidding...why would someone so...sweet and beautiful trust a freak like me..." Mike moaned in a sadden tone through his pillow but heard a whisper

"Mike...Mike!" Mike looked up and saw Cameron, in his sleeping bag. "Mike listen, I think you should just tell Zoey the truth...please you have to. I can't keep it up. Listen, I learned of your DID and I don't think you're a freak. You're one of my first friends and I think you're a nice guy." Mike sigh a bit "Please, if you really care about Zoey that much...then you have to tell her...the sooner the better..." Mike looked at his bubble buddy and said

"Cameron...you're right. I have to tell her, I mean I care for her so very much...and if she does care for me somehow...then I have to tell her sooner. Alright then, I'll tell her about my disorder...now." Cameron looked confused when Mike said 'Now.' but realized what he meant when his tall dark tan pal stood up and walk out the boy side of the cabin. "Wish me luck..." Mike slowly closed the door so Scott wouldn't be awoke as he quietly tip toed towards the girl side of the cabin.

Inside the girl side, Zoey was sleeping on the lower buck of the bed...alone, like in her childhood. Zoey was wearing a dark red sleeping gown that had flowers all over it. But she also wore a red lacy panties that were being tonged by her bulge that was very slowly growing a bit. "Mmmmmm!" Zoey mumbled in her sleep...dreaming of someone. "Mike...oh why do you have to be all mysterious...even if Scott think I can't trust you...he's wrong. I care about you...even if you used me for your...stupid games...I still like your...sweet side." Zoey moaned in a sad tone that her eyes almost shed a tear until she heard a soft knock.

"Huh?" Zoey awoke from the knocking sound. "W-Who is it?" Zoey said in a frighten tone until she heard a familiar voice. 'Z _oey...it's me Mike.'_ "Mike? What do you want?" Zoey said a bit concerned yet annoyed since she was bit angry at him still for playing with her feeling this season.

"Listen...I know you might not trust me at all...but listen I just want to talk that's all...and I want to tell you something...something that I need to tell you...like right now. So please...let me in if you want me inside that is." Mike said in a nervous tone but he knew that Zoey might be angry at him still. Zoey thought for a bit and said

 _Sigh_ "This isn't a joke right? You're not playing with me, you really want to talk to me?" Mike nodded and said 'Yes! Please...let me in okay.' Zoey sighed and said "Okay fine...come in." Zoey turn on the lights inside the cabin as Mike entered the cabin. Mike soon blushed a bit when he saw Zoey's PJs. A dark red nightgown that had flowers over it, he thought she looked cute but he was surprised by her hair. It was free from the pigtails, down to her shoulders while her flower and choker were on the nightstand. "Okay Mike...so what did you wanted to tell me?" Zoey asked the boy as he sat on the bed but made sure he wasn't on her legs.

"Well...Zoey there's something I...that I wanted to tell you...since the shows began but I was too afraid that if I told you...you might think...that I'm some...f-f-fr-fr-freak." Zoey looked a bit surprised what Mike said to her

"Wait, some kind of freak...no Mike...you're not a freak to me...but what do you mean?" Mike nervousness only grew even worst as he slowly confessed to the red hair female.

"Z-Zoey, my c-character a-a-aren't for s-show...um I don't actually act that much...I'm not some kind of method actor at all..." Mike felt his bone shaking in a nervous way

"Wait a minute...you're not actually a method actor...and what do you mean your characters aren't for show. Mike...did you...lied to me?" Zoey looked very upset, knowing Mike been lying to her. Mike quickly explain

"Wait wait! Zoey...I didn't want to lie to you at all...it just that. Ahhhh! Zoey, listen the reason why I lied is because...I'm scared..."

"Of what?" Zoey said almost in a hear broken tone. Mike sighed and came clean to her, no more being nervous.

"I was scared that you would hate me if I told you...that my characters are actually...alter personas." Zoey looked a bit confused when Mike said "personas' "Zoey...the truth is...I have Dissociative Identity Disorder..." Mike looked away from Zoey as she looked shocked

"Dissocative Identity Disorder...you mean you have Multiple Personalities?!" Mike widen his eyes in shocked

"You...know it's old name...you know what the disorder is?"

"I did a report on it when I was in 8th grade...I read that it's a mental disorder and that...it's incurable...Mike...is that true...you have Multiple Personalities?" Mike only nodded slowly "I-I can't believe it! W-Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared, actually I was in feared that if I confronted my disorder to everyone here...you all would think I was some huge massive freak! Like everyone in my past...my whole childhood I was called a freak, a loony head nut job...a psychopath who's unloved by everyone in his life...that's why I lied about being an actor...I'm so sorry..." Mike felt his eyes burning in tears "And I'm so so sorry I made you think I was using your own feelings, when I saw you looking all sad and heartbroken...I felt a huge sharp stab in my own damn chest...and I'm sorry for what Vito did! Zoey, the reason why I didn't tell you is because...Zoey, I really...really like you...a lot." Mike told her straight in front of her, staring at her hazel brown eyes with his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Mike...did you said...you like me?" Zoey's felt a burning heat around her cheek as she was blushing a deep pink color in her cheeks. Mike only nodded and said

"Yes...when I saw you...I was head over heels for you. I mean you're sweet, funny, so kind and so very beautiful...I just hope that if a very beautiful gal like you...would ever like a guy like...me." Mike looked down only to feel a soft palm around his cheeks. "Huh?" Mike was then pulled up, facing Zoey, who just smiled at him and soon...pressed her lips against his. "Mmm!" Mike eye's widen like two massive carter as his cheek burned a crimson red blush. His dark tan lips feelings Zoey's cherry red lips was driving him bonkers.

Zoey released from the kiss, seeing Mike looking very surprised by the kiss, his lips had a red mark from Zoey's red cherry lips. "Hehehehe...sorry." Zoey looked embarrassed

"You kissed me? But even after what I told you...you actually like me?" Zoey only nodded, making Mike happy but also shocked "R-Really! I mean...seriously?!" Zoey again nodded and said

"Yes...Mike listen, even if I known about your disorder earlier...it wouldn't change how I feel about you. You're so...sweet, kindhearted, you always encouraging others...and that's why I really care about you Mike...really I do." Mike was still surprised with a mixture of shock but happiness. "But Mike...since you're being honest...I actually have a secret too..." Mike looked very concerned about what Zoey said

"Really? What is it?" Zoey gulped a bit as she looked really scared but came clean with it

"Well Mike, you see I'm actually a...well I'm a...shemale." Mike looked a bit confused

"Wait you're a what now?" Zoey sighed as she removed the covers and showed her whole body but to Mike surprise...a slightly big bulge. "Holy shit! Zoey...you really have a...penis?!" Zoey looked nervous and nodded

"I was born a shemale...and well my parents said they would have bought surgery to remove it...but it was too much money and well...the doctor said there was a slight chance I wouldn't make it...so my parents made a tough decision...I was left with it...for the rest of my life. So...what do you think...?" Zoey looked nervous about what would Mike say to her...but he only laugh a bit "Are you laughing at me Mike?" Zoey said in an annoyed yet shock tone only for Mike to say

"No...I'm not laughing at you...it's just like my disorder...you were scared I would think different about you if I know you're a shemale...but it doesn't change anything...Zoey...I don't mind at all if you have a guy's lower reign...I only care about your personality...the sweet, fun loving one that I come to love so much." Zoey 'Awww' a bit while blushing again "Beside, why wouldn't I like a cute face like yours." Mike and Zoey laughed together when Mike gave Zoey a kiss on her face that made her laugh very badly. "Hahahahahaha." The two stared at each other lovingly as Mike soon stood up "Well I better let you sleep...sleep well Zoey." Mike was about to exit the cabin when Zoey stopped him by grabbing his arms

"Wait Mike...please don't go...listen...I know this may sound crazy but...have you ever thought of you and me...alone in the cabin, nobody bothering us as we just...hehehe well you know." Mike blush when he said

"Wait...you mean...you want to...have sex with me?" Zoey giggled in embarrassment but nodded "R-really?!" Mike almost sound excited as Zoey just patted on the bed.

"Yeah...is that okay with you?" Zoey ask as Mike sat next to her and said

"To be honest...this is actually my first time...I mean my first time having sex with a...shemale...you sure you really want to do this?" Mike said to Zoey as she only placed her hand on Mike's shoulder and softly gripped it, sending a shiver through his spine. Zoey used her other hand and slowly rubbed her fingers against Mike's cheek. Mike laugh a bit while he slowly pulled Zoey close to him. "So...we're really doing this?"

"You ready Mike?" Zoey gave Mike a soft smile as he sigh and said

"Yes...I am." Mike and Zoey stared at each other as they soon leaned their heads towards each other and shared a kiss on the lips. The kiss was first soft until Mike deepen the kiss as he soon started to kiss Zoey passionately. Zoey moaned gracefully as she returned the same passionate feeling towards the MPD boy. Zoey trailed her hand against Mike's shirt as she tug on it.

"You wouldn't mind if I pull this off Mike?" Zoey said him if she can remove his shirt.

"Please...go ahead..." Mike smile at her with a grin but was a bit nervous since if he removed his shirt, Vito would pop out. Zoey pulled Mike's yellow shirt off completely, showing her Mike's slim yet tone chest.

"Whoa! Mike...you're body..it's so...strong and tone...my god!" Zoey was impressed by Mike's tone pecs and his strong solid 8 packed abs. "I never threw 8 packs were real..." Zoey rubbed Mike's chest and abs while she continued their little make out session. Mike was actually surprised...Vito didn't appear...wow. Mike moaned more loudly as Zoey rubbed her silky fingers against his tone chest and solid hard abdominal.

"Hehehehe, I'm surprised Vito didn't came out...really I am...but why would I even care. He ain't ruining our night." Mike soon kissed Zoey's neck softly, making her giggled pleasingly while moaning a bit. The two were pleasing each other that both of their lower reign began grow very badly. Zoey sighed calmly until she gasp a bit. "Mmmmmmmm!" Zoey looked and saw Mike's mouth, fully on her neck. His wet tongue was licking her collar bone, teasing her very badly which made her squirmier a bit while her hands continue their rubbing against Mike's chest.

"MmmmmmmmMmmmmmm! Mike...Ohhhhhh that's it keep going." Zoey moan and groan as her bulge grew into an erection as Mike's bulge grew to one as well. Their erects touched one another, making them hiss very badly as Mike gave Zoey's neck a light nibble, making her laugh a bit while she soon scratched his chest, making Mike groan like a wolf. Soon Mike grabbed Zoey's nightgown and slowly pulled it up, showing her chest, her B-Cupped sized breast and her red lacy panties.

"Wow! You have...such lovely breasts..." Mike slowly grasped Zoey's right breast, making the red head moan in pleasure. "Mmmmm you sound pretty cute when you moan..." Mike pinched Zoey's right nipple, making it hard for pleasure as he then placed his tongue around it and soon fully sucked on her breast with his mouth. Zoey screamed passionately as she rubbed her and Mike's erection with her palms, making Mike groan against her breast as he suck on her soft dough like loathes even more.

"Ohhhh Mike...Yes please, do the other one. She wants your pleasing mouth!" Mike obliged Zoey's request and switched to the left one while his hands grasped her right one, squeezing it with full on pleasure. Zoey soon pulled down on her panties, freeing her 9 inched long erection as she started to stroke it very fast. "Mmmmmmmm! Yes! Yes Yes! God yes, this feel amazing!" Zoey bit her lips pleasingly while Mike kept sucking on her breast, rolling his tongue around the nipple, biting it softly and rubbing her soft flesh around, making his red haired beauty moan ever so loudly.

Zoey soon couldn't wait, so she pushed Mike's head down from her chest and down towards her waist, making him face her huge erect. "Whoa! I feel a bit jealous Zoey...but wow." Mike slowly gripped her bulge, making her hiss softly as he started to stroke her erect very slowly, teasing her.

"Ahhhhhh! Please stop teasing me!" Zoey pushed Mike against her erect and pleaded "Please...can you...suck it?" Mike looked a bit concerned but he wanted to please her real bad. So Mike placed his mouth against Zoey's erect and started to suck on it in a slow pace. "Ahhhhhh S-S-Shit! That's right!" Zoey rubbed Mike's spiky hair as he kept sucking her bulge like crazy. Mike rolled his tongue around her tip and took the whole thing inside his mouth. "Ahhh! Mike!" Mike kept going until Zoey pushed Mike's head, taking more of her erect as she pull him in and out of her bulge. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Zoey moaned like a tiger, purring in pleasure as Mike kept going faster and faster.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Mike felt a bit weird by this...but he was liking it a lot! Soon Zoey felt a buildup as she then moved faster against Mike's mouth and soon

"MIKE!" Zoey screamed as she came her cum inside of Mike's mouth. Mike stroked her bulge and took every single amount of her cum in his mouth, tasting a sweet cherry flavor. "Ahhhhh that felt nice." Mike grinned at her as he then pulled down his pants, showing Zoey his massive 10 inched long monster. "OH MY GOD!" Zoey blushed like a cherry.

"Hehehehe, impressed are you?" Mike wink at her as she crawled to his waist and didn't wait at all as she took his huge erect inside her mouth, sucking it in a pleasing pace. "Ahhhhh! Oh yeah, that's right keep going beautiful." Mike rubbed Zoey's red hair as she took more of his bulge and suck it even faster than he did. Mike groaned like a growling wolf, making him push Zoey's head in and out of his erection. "Don't stop at all Zoey...keep going!" Zoey moaned against his bulge as she suck it even faster and harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Zoey screamed a moan as she enjoyed having Mike's piece of meat inside of her wet mouth. Soon Mike felt a buildup as well as he pushed Zoey's head even faster. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD!" Mike groaned loudly as he soon screamed

"ZOEY!" Mike then came his wet water into Zoey's mouth, tasting his sweet yet salty cum in her mouth. Zoey swallowed it as she crawled on Mike's chest

"Enjoyed that Mike?" Mike sighed but nodded with a smile "Well then...you'll enjoy this even more." Zoey pushed Mike on his back as she grabbed his waist and rubbed her erect against his asshole.

"Uh Zoey...I actually never been...plowed by a shemale hehehe" Mike said in a nervous tone but Zoey said softly

"Well this is my first time...so I'll go gentle on you...handsome." Zoey kissed Mike's lip as she pushed her erect into Mike's tight ass, feeling the tightness against her bulge. The two both groaned very loudly as Zoey push in and out of Mike slowly. Mike hiss in pain yet in pleasure as Zoey slowly fucked his tight ass. Zoey moaned very badly, feeling Mike's tight ass was making her want to cum already. "Ahhhhh sweet Jesus! You're really tight Mike...am I doing okay?" Zoey asked but Mike said with a groan

"Yes! Zoey, it hurts a bit but...it actually feels really...great! GOD! Don't stop!" Mike bit his lip as Zoey grinned and started to move a little faster in her fucking pace. Mike and Zoey groaned like two lions, growling at their prey as Zoey kept plowing Mike's ass.

"H-Holy shit this feels amazing!" Mike pulled Zoey near him as they once more kiss again while Zoey continued her plowing inside Mike's ass. However, Zoey soon felt like she was going to exploded as she started to move even faster. "M-Mike...I'm going cum!"

"Then do it...I don't mind at all...do it." Mike kissed Zoey again as she kept plowing and plowing until...

"DEAR GOD! I'M CUMMING!" Zoey thrust into Mike as she came inside of him, Mike shiver very badly while hissing as Zoey moaned loudly as she kept filling Mike with her cum. Zoey pull out of Mike as she breath in and out very tiredly. "WOW! That was tiring." Soon Zoey was pull against Mike, her back glazing his chest as he lifted her up. "Wait what are you-"

"Hey, I let you fuck me...now it's my turn to fuck you...beautiful." Zoey gulped a bit as Mike held his bulge and pushed straight into Zoey's ass, making them groan like they did before. "Holy crap! You're really tight!" Mike held her by her breast, groping them tightly as he push in and out of Zoey's sweet tight ass. "Mmmmmmmmmmm! God this feel amazing!" Zoey groaned in pain and in pleasure as she caress Mike's cheek. Mike rubbed his face against Zoey and whisper "Are you enjoying it Zoey?"

"...Yes...for god sake yes! Don't stop, keep fucking me Mike...I don't want you to stop." Mike grinned at her as he started to plow her ass in hard fast pace. "OH GOD!" Zoey moaned like crazy as Mike turn her head to face his and slowly kiss her again. "Mmmmmmm!" Zoey moaned against his mouth while Mike kept moving in and out of Zoey's like a cheetah, moving in top speed to catch it's prey. Mike and Zoey kept moaning and groaning as Mike kept fucking her even more.

"Zoey...I love you...so much!" Zoey sigh against his face and said in the same soft tone

"I love you too Mike..." Zoey kiss Mike even more deeper until Mike felt like he was going to erupt. Mike plowed Zoey with every amount of strength left inside of him as he and Zoey moaned in between their kiss.

"Dear God! Dear God!" Mike thrust into Zoey one last time as he screamed "I'M CUMMING!" Mike and Zoey screamed in absolute pleasure as Mike came every amount of sperm he had into Zoey. Mike move very slowly as he then pull out of Zoey. "...WOW!" Mike and Zoey smiled at each other while holding their cheeks with their hands. They cleaned themselves up and laid on the bed, holding each other calmly.

"That was...absolutely incredible..." Zoey snuggled against Mike's chest while he held her tighter.

"I agree...but let's not tell anyone about me being fucked by a shemale...okay Zoey?" Zoey only said

"Alright then...well goodnight Mike. I love you." Zoey turn off the lamp and rested on Mike's chest like a pillow.

"Sweet dreams Zoey...I love you too." Mike kissed her and slept calmly, knowing that he finally got his dream gal.

 **Boom done! That was really fun, anyone next is Courtney x Cody since he got the most votes...stay tune for the next chapter ;)**


	10. Cody x Courtney

**Forgive me for the long wait. I was busy with my Summer Program and this was my last year in the program so now I'm free. Anyway, last time was Mike and Zoey, now it's the Geek, Cody, having a hot moment with Ms. CIT, Courtney, who is a shemale ;) Take place after the finale of World Tour.**

 **(Also I like to thank my best pal, CLakes for giving me the idea for this chapter, thanks again brother :D) Now then, enjoy the chapter ;)**

After the finale of Total Drama World Tour and Heather victory over her arch rival/Love interest, Alejandro. The entire cast members minus Ezekiel and Alejandro swam towards a resort where they all stayed for a couple of nights. The entire cast members enjoy the resort like they were in a paradise in the heaven skies, except for Heather, who is absolutely enrage that she lost her million-dollar prize, thanks to Feral Zeke.

It was then night time, all of the cast members were fast asleep, at except for a certain geeky competitor, named Cody Anderson. Cody was laying on his bed, wearing a white PJ shirt and a beige PJ shorts, moving constantly around his bed, trying to get some shut eye...but was failing tremendously. "Ahh! Why can't I sleep!?" Cody groaned in frustration through his pillow as he laid on his bed, still awake. "I haven't gotten any sleep ever since the finale... why is that?" Cody sat up and thought for a couple of minutes, until he remembered something during the finale.

"I remember I was helping Heather with the challenge when... Courtney pinned him down..." The thought of that made Cody feel a slight tug on his PJ shorts. Cody bit his lips softly while his lower reign kept growing slowly. "Is Courtney pinning me down... making me feel excited?" Cody's face blushed deeply as he soon had a fantasy of him and Courtney. The two were both nude from the neck down, she was on top of him as she rode his huge erection in a very fast, hard pace. Cody grinned like a perv as his bulge was getting bigger just thinking of it.

"DEAR GOD! That was I can't sleep...Courtney got me excited...very excited...hmm?" Cody had an idea...one that would get him laid but also might get him murder from the frightening C.I.T. Moments later, Cody exited his room and slowly sneaked his way towards Courtney's room. Once he got there he noticed that the lights were on. "Huh?" Cody got near the keyhole and looked through it to see something shocking yet very very strangely hot to him. In his sight was Courtney, wearing her usual pink two piece pajamas however, the beautiful, dark tan female had her hand inside her PJ shorts, rubbing her... bulge, causing her to moan and groan while her other hand was groping her breast through her PJ top.

Cody was shock to know that Courtney is a shemale, but he couldn't stop staring at the C.I.T pleasing herself. It was causing a massive tug inside his shorts. Cody, slowly descended his right palm towards his short, pulling them down, freeing his 7 inched long bulge as he slowly gripped it, causing a low groan to be release from his mouth as he started to shift his bulge in a quick pace. Courtney kept rubbing her bulge fast as she then pulled down her pants and started to shift it like no tomorrow.

"Oh god! Mmmm, yes...Cody...Keep going!" Cody widen his eyes when he heard Courtney say his voice. Cody grinned even more, showing his gap tooth as he started to shift his erect faster. However, Cody leaned himself to the door, the door was slightly open. Cody's weight soon made the door open, causing him to fall onto the floor, making Courtney to blush in embarrassment yet as well as annoyances anger. "CODY!" Courtney quickly placed her PJ short back on and covered herself as she continued "What the hell are you in my room!?" Cody, first blushing like crazy then standing, accidentally showing Courtney his impressive hard, 9 inched beast, causing her to blush deeply while her bulge started to grow again.

"Um...SHIT!" Cody quickly covered his lower reign as he soon explains himself. "Listen I'm sorry I accidentally barged in, I just well...I couldn't sleep because...I was thinking of you!" Courtney wide her eyes after what Cody said "Listen ever since the finale...after you pinned me down, I always think of it very badly and think of you and me...fucking each other. But also...when I was looking through your door... I noticed you're actually a shemale." Courtney once more blushed but soon her face changed from embarrass to anger.

"Wait...you were looking through my-YOU LITTLE PERVERT YOU SAW ME PLAYING WITH MYSELF!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it since you have a hot body!" Cody made the mistake after saying that Courtney's body was hot to him when he covered his own mouth after saying that. Courtney, blushing a bit, looked a bit pleased about it. That's when she had an idea.

"Really?" Cody only nodded "Cody let me ask you something, are you angry that Duncan took Gwen from you?" Cody nodded his head rapidly while having an annoyed look. "And are you heartbroken that Gwen didn't pick you over Trent and Duncan?" Cody again nodded but looked a bit sadden. "Well then, maybe I could help with that…big boy." Cody looked surprised as Courtney soon got off of her bed, and slowly removed her PJ top, showing Cody her dark tanned C-Cupped breast, making Cody more excited and thrilled about what is going to happen. Courtney grabbed Cody's arm and gently pulled him close to her, making his face be mushed against her soft and juicy breast.

"Come on Cody...lick my little kitties, they're begging for your affectionate mouth." Courtney begged Cody to suck her breast. Cody soon couldn't hold it in as he began pleasing the tan C.I.T beautiful breast. Cody started with the left, he rolled his tongue around the nipple, causing it to be harder as he then sucked and bit on it with pleasure. Courtney moaned in pleasure, sitting on the edge of the bed as Cody kept sucking her slowly. "Mmmmm yes it, keep going big boy..." Courtney slowly teased the boy by rubbing her silky finger against his shirt, feeling his chest as she then grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled it off completely. Evening though Cody didn't have a strong chest, he did have a nice chest. "Mmmmm, your chest is strong Cody...not that strong but almost I guess." Cody groaned and punished Courtney by biting on her nipple hard. Courtney uttered a soft scream as Cody kept biting and sucking her soft dough.

"Mmmmm! Courtney...I never knew you had such glorious...boobs!" Cody switched to the right one, giving it the same pleasure he gave to the left one while he soon started to grope Courtney's lower reign against her PJ shorts with his free hand. Courtney returned the favor by groping Cody's erection with her hands, making him groan as he continues pleasing her breast. "MmmmmmMMMMM!" Cody moaned and groaned like a wild lion as he then took her breast fully into his mouth, sucking it fully, making Courtney scream passionately.

"OH YEAH! That's a good boy... keep going...Mmmmmm!" Courtney rubbed through his amber brown hair with one of her palms while the other was still rubbing his erect. Courtney and Cody's bulge kept going and going as the geeky boy stopped his sucking and soon grabbed Courtney's shorts and pulled them down, showing her 9 inched erect.

"WHOA!" Cody was shocked as hell "My god...that's... pretty big...I'm jealous." Cody smiled a bit until Courtney pushed him towards her bulge.

"How about you shut it and start using that wet mouth of your...pervey!" Courtney pushed Cody closer to her erect as he just shrugged and took half of her tanned piece of meat into his mouth. "OHHHHH!" Courtney rubbed Cody's hair even more as he bobbed his head up and down in a slow motion. "Mmmmm that's right...you're my slut now bitch!" Courtney want a bit rough as she pulled Cody's hair a bit hard and pushed more of her erect into his mouth.

"UggggMMMMM!" Cody gagged very badly while Courtney pushed in and out of his mouth like a steam train moving at top speed without any stops at all. Cody moaned and groaned but gagged very badly, needing breath but Courtney wouldn't stop at all. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Cody muffled a scream until Courtney soon felt a buildup in her bulge. "Oh yes...here it comes!" Courtney went faster and faster as she then screams passionately. She pushed Cody's mouth deeper as she came a massive amount of her water into Cody's mouth. Cody took all of it and swallowed it, having a very sweet mocha taste. "Oh yeah... Oh that was incredible..." Courtney laid on her bed until Cody grinned and pinned her down. "Huh what are you-?"

"I think it's time I return the favor, princess." Cody used Courtney's nickname that Duncan gave her as he faced his erect near Courtney's face. Courtney gasped, seeing that Cody's friend was now a 10 inched monster. "Suck it...now!" Cody grabbed Courtney's head and pushed her mouth onto his bulge, making him groan out loud. Courtney muffled a moan as she moved up and down slowly but Cody pushed her deeper. "Nu uh! You did it rough so I'm going rough as well bitch!" Cody gripped Courtney's beautiful amber hair as he fucked Courtney's mouth as fast as he could go. Courtney moaned against his erect, actually loving Cody going very fast in her mouth. Courtney shifted her erect while sucking on Cody's like a hungry cheetah. "MMMMMMM that's right... suck my beast you slut!"

Cody went faster in the pace, causing Courtney to gagged very badly. Cody was very close but he soon pushed Courtney from his beast as he shifted it very fast, causing him to cum a fountain his white water into Courtney's mouth, even hitting her face. Courtney swallowed it while Cody sighed. Courtney soon flipped herself over Cody and got him on all four legs.

"You think that was fun...here come the real fun honey!" Courtney stretched out Cody's ass, showing his tight asshole. Courtney licked her lips, grabbed Cody's waist and said to him in a whisper. "Hope this doesn't hurt you Cody..." Cody looked scared as she then plunged her massive shaft into Cody's ass, causing them both to scream passionately. "Damn...you're f-fucking tight!" Courtney moved half of her bulge into Cody's ass, making him claw on the bed sheets real tightly as he groaned in pain and pleasure as Courtney pulled out of him and pushes back in. "Mmmm...feel good right?"

"N-N-Not quite...it hurts really bad!" Cody only made things worse as Courtney slapped his ass cheek and said "Well then...brace for impact!" Courtney then pushed all the way into Cody's ass as she plowed him like a wild bull. "Ahhhhhh!" Cody screamed in pain yet in pleasure as Courtney kept moving in and out of his ass. Courtney groaned in pleasure while slapping Cody's ass again but harder, making Cody scream a bit.  
Awww does it hurt?" Courtney asked him as he just said

"YES! But...it feels...really good!" Cody bit his lip very hard as Courtney just keep plowing him harder and harder. Soon enough, Courtney was close to explode as she said "C-Cody...I'm going to come...I'm almost there...here it come big boy!" Courtney plowed him even harder as Cody moaned even louder. "OH GOD I'M CUMMING!" Courtney pushed into Cody very deep as she came straight into his ass, causing them both to scream out loud. Courtney pulled out of Cody as she laid down, very tired until Cody grabbed her to his lap and said

"Now it's your turn sweet thing..." Cody gripped his erect and pushed straight into Courtney's tight ass, making her scream in pleasure. "Oh yeah...you're very tight..." Cody push in and out of Courtney's tight ass in a quick pace, making the two groan in pleasure. "Oh yeah baby, love that huh am I better than Duncan? Hm! Am I!?" Cody groped her soft breast tightly as he plowed her even harder, making her moan like crazy.

"Yes...god yes! You're better than Duncan...you're better than every single guy...OHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned pleasingly as Cody rammed her even harder as he groaned like a hungry beast. "HELL YEAH!" Cody squeezed Courtney's breasts even harder, while she shifted her own bulge, making her moan even louder. Cody kept ramming Courtney's tight ass...but in a matter minutes..."S-Shit...I'm going to come...I'm going to end this fast!" Cody fucked Courtney in the fastest pace he ever went while Courtney shifted her shaft in the fastest pace ever.

"Oh god. Oh God! OH GOD! YES YES YES! DEAR GOD!" They both screamed in absolute pleasure as they both came a massive amount of their cum, Cody came inside her tight ass while Courtney came all over the bed. Cody and Courtney breath in and out as Cody pulled himself out of her, making them stare at each other with a pleasing yet tired smile. The two cleaned themselves as they laid on Courtney's bed, with their PJs on. "That was...SO AWESOME!" Cody smiled with a big grin while Courtney rubbed through his shirt and purred at him.

"Mmmm, you were so good when you plowed me Cody...but this is our secret...got it?" Cody just nodded and soon slept. "Hehehehehe, dweeb." Courtney soon fell to sleep.

 **DONE...Finally. Sorry again for the long wait...but it's done...finally. Listen I decided to let you guys pick next. Next chapter is a female x shemale chapter...so choose which one I should do next. Seriously, I'm letting you guys pick...so please decided okay... thank you...I'll see you all next time... bye**


	11. Jasmine x Samey

**First of all...I'm very sorry I took so long with this. I was bust with my other fics, school started for me...and also I decided to take a small break from it. But now...I also would love to say...you all gave me so many awesome Futa ideas, especially** **DSX62415, who gave me some interesting ideas that I would love to do. But I made a decision...it's going to be Jasmine and Sammy with Jasmine as the Futa. Takes place morning before the Truth or Scare challenge began...enjoy and well...again thank you all for the amazing ideas ;)**

It was the crack of dawn in the island of Pahkitew island, Jasmine yawned while stretching out her body and rubbing her eyes as she untied her self from the tree branch she was sleeping on and jumped down to the ground. "Morning Jasmine..." Jasmine smiled when she heard the voice of her blond haired pal, Sammy. However Sammy wasn't suppose to be here.

Last night during the elimination, Sammy and her bossy bitch of a sister, Amy were the last two to be called out. However, Am was eating a manchineel fruit, a very poisonous apple that can caused the eater's throat to swell up like a puffer fish. Sammy used that to trick her team into thinking Amy was her and Sammy was Amy, so Amy took Sammy's place in the Cannon of Shame. Now Sammy needs to pretend that she's her sister.

"Morning, Amy..." Jasmine grin at Sammy as she nodded and gave her a wink. Jasmine is the only one in her team to know that Sammy is still here. Once Sammy, wearing her usual red cheerleader clothes and also have a fake mole on her face, was done, she and Jasmine went to the forest to find some food for their teams. However, Jasmine fells a bit worried, for two reasons.

One reason is that she's a shemale and doesn't want any one to know at all. But also...Jasmine has a little crush on the sweet blond cheerleader. Jasmine feels a bit scared that if she tells Sammy about her little secret...it could ruin their small friendship.

About an hour later, the two girls were continuing their fruit finding as Sammy said to her tall friend. "Hey Jasmine, can I ask you something?" Jasmine replied back 'Sure what is it?' Sammy soon sighed a tiny bit and said "Well...do you think that people that are bi-sexual that still consider gay or straight?" Jasmine looked confused at Sammy's question.

"Um Sammy, why are you asking me that question?" Sammy cheeked burned a red shade of blush as she turned around and walked to the tall Australian gal. Jasmine was feeling a bit nerves until Sammy slowly held Jasmine's large hands and said

"Well...listen I know this might sound crazy...but...I kinda well...I kinda like you...a lot hehehe." Sammy's face continued to blush even more while Jasmine as well blushed like a tomato. "Jasmine, since the last challenge...you actually showed me confidence and well...you're the first person to ever help me out with my sister..." Sammy smiled at Jasmine while Jasmine still looked shocked but soon held Sammy's face, making Sammy looked concerned a bit 'Um Jasmine? Are you-" Sammy was silenced when Jasmine kissed her red lips was her dark skinned lips. Sammy's eyes was widen to the size of boulders as she soon returned the kiss.

The two girls kept kissing each other as Jasmine lifted Sammy up, lifting her feet almost to Jasmine's knees as they kept kissing each other passionately. Sammy soon stopped the kiss, looking at Jasmine with a surprised look. "Wow...that was...whoa." Jasmine soon whisper to the blond's ear. 'Why don't we continue this somewhere a bit more...private." Sammy felt a shiver against her spine, her face turned to a seductive look and replied back "Sure...why not...beautiful." Sammy and Jasmine walked away from their basket of fruits as they walked to a private area.

After walking for almost half an hour, the two girls founded a cave that was empty. Sammy and Jasmine checked the place out, there were no cameras nor any of the contestants. "It's perfect...so Jasmine." Sammy deiced to tease Jasmine by removing her red cheerleader top, revealing her perky B-cupped breasts in a white lacy bra. Jasmine grinned at her as she removed her hat and survival vest, leaving only her white shirt on as the two continued their little make-out sessions. Jasmine pulled Sammy into a deep kiss, making the two girls moaned in pleasure. Jasmine lifted Sammy up, Sammy wrapped her legs around Jasmine's waist, as they deepened their kiss, making them both moaned even more louder. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Sammy soon added her tongue into their kiss, making Jasmine feel her tongue against her own.

The hot moment was causing Jasmine to form a massive tug against her shorts but she ignored it as she kept kissing Sammy beautiful cheery red lips. Soon Jasmine started to kiss Sammy's neck, making Sammy moan and giggle very badly. "J-Jasmine, stop it that tickles...Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Sammy soon gasped deeply, she saw that Jasmine started to suck on her soft neck, making her moan pleasingly. "Oh Jasmine...my god!" Sammy felt herself getting wetter as she started to rub her hands against her breast, feeling them through her white bra, making her moan even more.

Jasmine kept working on Sammy's neck, kissing them lightly, licking the collar bone of her neck, even nibbling on them. This made Sammy moan and gasped even more. "Mmmmmmmmmmm sweet voice you got..." Jasmine complicated on Sammy's sweet pleasing voice, making her blush a bit. Soon enough, Sammy said. 'Jasmine...please stop.' Jasmine looked a bit concerned until Sammy gave her the answer. Sammy quickly removed her bra, showing Jasmine her perky soft dough out in the open.

"Oh my..." Jasmine looked more hungry when she saw Sammy's lovely breast that her lower reign was growing even more. Sammy then pulled Jasmine's face against her breast and said 'Suck on them Jasmine...please do it!" Jasmine obliged her request and started to please her soft breast.

Jasmine soon sat on the edge of a cave's wall, having Sammy kneeling in front of her as she started to please Sammy's sweet soft pieces of dough. Jasmine first groped her breast, circling them around slowly, pinching both of Sammy's nipples as she made the both hard in pleasure. Jasmine soon dived her mouth on Sammy's left one, making Sammy moan in absolute pleasure. "OH MY GOD!" Sammy bit her lip passionately, feeling her lower lip getting wetter and wetter as Jasmine kept sucking on her left breast while rubbing on her right one like a pro. "Ohhhh Jasmine!" Sammy soon lowered her hands to Jasmine's white shirt, gripping on the bottom as she then pulled it up, making Jasmine stop her sucking as Jasmine's gorgeous D-Cupped breast were freed. Sammy was surprised that Jasmine wasn't wearing a bra. "No bra huh?" Sammy smirked at Jasmine who only rolled her eyes and continued on her sucking.

"MmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMM!" Jasmine moaned against Sammy's breast while Sammy started to return the favor by groping on Jasmine's massive girls. Sammy rolled Jasmine's breast around and around, earning her a moan from her beautiful Australian lover. However, Sammy soon felt a slight bump against her ass. 'Ohh!" Sammy looked down and saw...an erection?! 'What the-Jasmine's? You're a shemale?!' Jasmine stopped her sucking and looked at Sammy's surprised look. Jasmine gulped a bit and said

"Um...yeah hehe. I did wanted to tell you but-" Jasmine was stopped when she felt her erection being groped very hard. Sammy licked her lips and whispered into Jasmine's ears.

"I don't mind at all Jasmine...beside...it'll be more fun to tease." Sammy undid Jasmine's shorts and pulled them down, exposing Jasmine 10 inched monster. "Oh my!" Sammy's blushed very deeply, seeing Jasmine's bulge was making her more hornier, Sammy gripped Jasmine's erection, making her hiss against her teeth as she started to shift her shaft in an incredible speed. "Mmmmmmm! Love that Jasmine?" Sammy started to kissed Jasmine's neck while she continued shifting Jasmine's huge erect. Jasmine moaned and groaned like a wild lion as she groped her own breast, making her moan even more louder. 'Ahhhhh! S-Sammy!" Jasmine was really enjoying this moment that she begged Sammy to take her erect into her mouth. 'MY GOD! SUCK MY FUCKING ERECT SAMMY!' Jasmine pushed Sammy down to her waist, again seeing her erection. Jasmine stood up and pushed Sammy's mouth into her erect.

"Mmmmm!' Sammy muffled a moan as she then sucked on Jasmine's erect very fast, while Jasmine petted her blond hair slowly, making her moan against Jasmine's erect. "MmmmmmmmmmMmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Sammy moaned even louder as she started to move in a fast pace. Jasmine groaned in pleasure as she pushed Sammy's head deeper but let her have control. 'Ahhhhhhh! Yes! Keep going blondie, don't even stop for a sec!" Jasmine grabbed Sammy's hair and started to fuck Sammy's face very badly. Sammy moaned loudly while she started to please her lower lip with her hand. Jasmine felt a build up as she kept going even faster. Soon enough, Jasmine pushed her erect deep into Sammy's mouth as she came all of her fluid into her mouth. Sammy moaned very deeply as Jasmine pulled out of her mouth. Sammy coughed a bit, still having cum on her mouth. 'You alright Sammy?' Sammy only nodded but soon grabbed her skirt and pulled it down, including her panties, as she showed Jasmine her wet little slit.

"Holy..." Jasmine was in a trance until Sammy pulled her close and said 'Come on...fuck me with that big cock of your!" Sammy laid on the rocky floor, spreading her legs out, showing Jasmine's her wet slit even more. Jasmine didn't need to be told twice as she grabbed Sammy's waist and plugged her erect straight into Sammy's tight womb. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" The two both screamed in pleasure as Jasmine started fucking Sammy in a mild speed. 'Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD!' Sammy screamed and moaned out loud, echoing throughout the cave. Jasmine groaned like a wild beast as she kept fucking Sammy's tight little hole. "Sammy...this is f-fucking great!" Jasmine tighten her grip and pounded Sammy even harder. Sammy screamed in pain and pleasure as Jasmine kept ramming her pussy like a wild beast.

"Mmmmmmmmm! J-Jasmine..." Jasmine pulled Sammy close, locking her lips against hers while their breast glazed against each other, making them moan even more as Jasmine kept fucking Sammy harder. Soon enough, Jasmine stopped her fucking and said 'Get on your knees...' Sammy got on all fours as Jasmine grabbed her ass and plugged her erect into Sammy tight asshole. "OH FUCKING GOD!" Sammy moaned very badly while Jasmine groaned very badly as she fucked Sammy's tight ass slowly. "Oh god...yes!" Sammy bit her lip again as Jasmine started to fuck Sammy even harder. 'S-Sammy!' Jasmine was close to climaxing as she then started to fuck Sammy with every single amount of power she had left inside of her. Sammy wailed like a banshee, feeling Jasmine's erection deep inside her ass, as Jasmine screamed "FUCKING GOD! I'M CUMMING!' Jasmine thrust into Sammy's ass one last time as she came every single amount of her cum into Sammy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh YES!" Sammy moaned as Jasmine pulled herself out of Sammy, letting her cum drip out of Sammy's ass. Jasmine and Sammy walked out of the cave, holding each other by the shoulder. "This is just between you and me okay Jasmine." Sammy winked at Jasmine as she nodded in responded. Soon they walked back to the forest to forges some food for their team...

 **Done! Again thank you all for your many ideas...next will be...Dawn and Dakota...you choice who will be the shemale...please choice okay...I'll see you next time...and also...IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK :D**


	12. Dawn x Dakota

**Hello once again fellow TD Futa Shot followers :D Forgive me for the long wait, again busy with my life and school but anyway, I tallied up the votes...and it looks like it's a tie between the two...so I'll be choosing who it will be. Enjoy the chapter ;)**

 ** _Takes places after the Night Challenge and the Rat's first victory._**

It was night time at Camp Wawanakwa, the remaining 10 contestants of the 4th season of Total Drama were resting after a horrifying night challenge, to which, the Rats finally took victory and now have Brick in their team, since he volunteered for the Hurl of Shame after he failed to help his team win. However, only one camper wasn't sleeping at all. Down at the docks was a young girl with light blonde hair, a green sweater with a skirt and light bangs under her eyes. It was none other than the Aura Reader and the only female in the Toxic Rats team, Dawn

"Such a glorious time to admire the beauty of Mother Gaia during the nightfall." Dawn smile in joy and calm while she stared at the sea and the night sky, admiring its beauty. However, Dawn sensed someone nearby...and she already knew who it was. "You don't have to hide Dakota, I know you're there." Dakota gasped in shocked when Dawn knew she was near her.

"How did you know?" Dakota, wearing a red intern shirt but tied the bottom of it and Khaki pants, asked the small Aura Reader while she walked up and sat next to her. 'I read your aura a mile away...and I see you're in a lot of pain, stress and...worries?' Dakota looked a bit spooked and sighed in very tired and sadden tone as she replied to the Aura Reader. "You have no idea, Chris is making me do all these horrible and very hard tasks, plus...when I was dumping food during the challenge...I felt bad for Sam. I've never felt that way before."

"Maybe because you never knew the feeling because of all the things you're too focus on...like trying to be famous, but look what it got you." Dakota looked at the clothes she was wearing and once more sighed but Dawn soon sensed something. "Huh? Dakota...is there something you're not telling anyone?" Dakota looked at Dawn with a concerned yet very frighten look as Dawn sense the Fame-Monger's aura even more.

"Oh my..." Dawn's cheeks burned a light red tone when she saw Dakota's aura. "Dakota...you have the genitals of a male?" Dakota soon wide like a crazy person as she just scooted from the girl. 'Let me guess...my aura?' Dawn only nodded as Dakota just sigh once again and said

"Okay yes I do, but please don't tell anyone, especially Sam. I don't want anyone to know that I'm some freak with the guy's penis." Dawn replied as calmly as she can. 'Don't worry, my lips are sealed. But you should know you are not the only one who is frighten of being called a freak himself." Dakota knew who she was talking about. "You mean Mike and his Multiple Personalities?" Dawn was surprised by Dakota knowing Mike's secret. "Interns are allowed to look at the confessional cameras, beside I actually feel bad for him...he's mostly scared about Zoey rejecting him about his disorder...that's how I feel." Dakota looked at her reflection of herself in the sea as Dawn did the same.

"But the two of you should know, none of us will think you're both freaks...well some of us won't think you're freaks." Dawn smiled at the blonde until Dakota made a small smile and soon hugged the Aura Reader. "Oh...um, well you're welcome." Dawn patted on Dakota's back until she felt her ass being groped. "OH!" Dawn moaned in surprised until Dakota whisper into the Aura Reader's ear. 'Did you saw that I'm Bi-Sexual...and that I have a minor crush on you.' Dawn's face turned all red as Dakota soon said

"Come on...I know you want to. What do you say...let's fool around Dawn." Dakota nibbled on Dawn's ear, causing the Aura Whisperer to moan in pleasure as Dakota slowly rubbed her palm against Dawn's leg. Dawn soon replied with a hint of lust. 'Take my soul...Dakota.' Dawn and Dakota soon smacked their lips together, making out in supreme pleasure while Dawn unbuttoned Dakota's red shirt, removing it from her chest, showing of Dakota's C-Cup beauties, with no bra.

"No bra?" Dawn teased Dakota by groping her right breast with her small palm, earning her a moan from the blonde shemale while she added more force to their kiss, making it into a hot French Make-Out session. Dakota swilled her tongue against Dawn's while she then removed her green sweater, showing her A-Cup sized perky breast in a light purple bra. 'Cute bra...' Dakota muffled as she and Dawn continued their Hot Make-Out session as well as Dawn groping Dakota's breast still.

Minutes passed as Dakota soon stopped their kiss and said with a demanding tone. "Suck my tits...now!" Dawn obliged her request as she then grabbed Dakota's right breast and teased the nipple with her wet tongue. Dawn swilled her tongue around the nipple, making it hard as she then sucked on her breast fully, rolling her tongue around while she pleased her wet pussy with her hands. "Ohhhhhh! Yes! Keep sucking on my tits!" Dakota hissed and moaned like a tiger while her bulge began growing and growing, causing her to unbutton her pants, pulling them down, showing her lacy pink panties. Dawn sucked and sucked until she released Dakota's breast with a pop.

"Now...the other one." Dawn groped the left breast and did the same pleasure as she did to the right breast while her hands kept rubbing her wet hole against her panties. 'OHHHHHHHHHHH! YES!' Dakota petted Dawn's hair while saying 'That's a good girl, keep pleasing my breasts.' Dakota bit her lip in pleasure as she then groped her lower reign, making her hard rod grow more and more. Soon enough, Dakota pushed Dawn from her chest. 'Now...it's my turn.' Dakota, in a flash, removed Dawn's bra, showing her small yet perky flesh to the night wind. Dakota pulled Dawn close as she bit her right nipple, causing the Aura Reader to moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Ahhhhh! Oh my, pleasure not to-MMMMMM!" Dawn moan stop her from finishing her sentence as Dakota took her right breast and sucked it like a pro. Dakota swilled her tongue like a dog, rubbing Dawn's nipple, biting it, even pulling on it, causing her to moan very loudly. 'MMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMMMM!" Dakota muffled a pleasing moan as she then switches to the left one while rolling the right breast like a joystick. Dawn kept moaning and moaning while she continues rubbing her now wet pussy through her panties. "Dakota...please...I beg you don't stop!"

However, teasing her, Dakota stopped, causing Dawn to whine a bit. "Oh, stop your whining...you're going to enjoy this even more." Dakota gently pushed Dawn on the dock, laying her on her back as Dakota, slowly, removed her panties, seeing Dawn's wet pink slit. "Ohhhh..it's wet, and I didn't even play with it yet." Dakota spread Dawn's leg and began eating the Aura Reader's blueberry flavored slit, causing her to scream like a demon in the sky. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! YES, YES, YES! DON'T EVEN STOP PLEASE!" Dawn pushed Dakota into her slit, making her taste her inner walls, and she was enjoying it. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM So tasty..." Dakota licked Dawn's slit like a little puppy, while Dawn kept moaning and screaming in pleasure as her hands rubbed Dakota's blonde locks. Dakota soon flick Dawn's clitoris, making her scream in pleasure. 'AHHHHHH, MOTHER GAIA...I AM CLOSE!' Dawn was near her peak as Dakota kept eating her faster...in seconds, Dawn shouted

"OH, MOTHER OF EARTH, I'M CUMMING!" Dawn screeched as she exploded her fluid all over Dakota's face. Dakota licked her lips as she stood.

"Enjoyed that?" Dawn only nodded "Well then...you'll enjoy this even more." Dakota grabbed the panties and pulled them down, exposing her 10 inched erection to the Aura Whisperer. Dawn gasped as she never knew Dakota was so...big. "Come here...lick it." Dawn crawled towards her as she faced the beast in front of hr. Dawn slowly grasped Dakota's erect, causing her to hiss like a serpent as Dawn started to shift her shaft in a fast pace. "O-Oh god!" Dawn smirked at Dakota as she then teased her by licking the tip of her bulge and swilled it around with her tongue. Dakota couldn't hold it as she grabbed head and pushed her into her erect, taking half of it in her mouth. "Suck it...now!" Dakota begged Dawn as she just obliged her and started to suck on her bulge like a lollipop. Dawn bopped her head up and down in a mild pace, making Dakota groan and moan in pleasure, Dawn's wet tongue teased her as it kept licking her shaft all over her. Dakota rubbed her hands through Dawn's hair, making her moan until she felt her being pushed deeper, taking more of Dakota's meat.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Dawn moaned as she then started to suck Dakota even faster, gurgling moans as Dakota pushed her head faster, making her taste her meat even more. 'Oh my god!' Dakota felt herself getting closer, making her grab Dawn's head and started to fuck her mouth in a rough pace. "MMMMMMMMMM!?" Dawn gurgled a moan as Dakota scream 'DEAR GOD!' Dakota pulled out of Dawn's mouth and shifted her erect very hard, causing her to cum all over Dawn's face. Dawn opened her mouth and took as much of Dakota's cum mas she could, tasting her bubblegum flavor cum.

"Ohhhhhh...that was so fucking good!" Dakota almost kneel until Dawn pushed her on her ass as she walked to the shemale and said 'Now...fuck me...like you mean it!' Dakota felt herself even hornier when Dawn demanded her to plow her. Dawn sat on Dakota's waist as Dakota grabbed her by the waist and pushed her erect into her wet slit. 'OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two moan in deep pleasure as Dakota started to move her erect, in and out of Dawn's slit in a slow yet rough pace.

"Oh god...yes!" Dawn and Dakota started to make out once more while Dakota kept fucking Dawn like a train going through a long tunnel. "MMMMMMM...say it. Tell me that you love it when I fuck your wet pussy." Dakota soon groped Dawn's ass and started to fuck her faster than before, making Dawn moan and scream slightly. 'Yes! I do love it when you fuck my tight wet pussy!" Dawn hungrily slammed her lip against Dakota', making the two to continue their make out as Dakota kept plowing Dawn's tight womb. Soon enough, Dakota pushed into Dawn's womb and soon pulled out. "...Lay down...I want to finish you when you're on the ground..." Dawn only nodded and laid on the dock as Dakota spread Dawn's leg and just thrust into her like a glove. Dawn scream pleasingly as Dakota started to ram her wet slit like a wrecking ball.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Dawn bit her lower lip tightly as Dakota grabbed her breast and groped them tightly, causing her moan through her bit lip. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Dawn screamed again while Dakota grunted like a tiger. 'GRRRRRR! OH FUCKING YES!" Dakota kept fucking Dawn even harder as she was close to her limit. "Shit...D-Dawn...I'm gonna cum...like now!" Dakota used all the energy she had left and thrust Dawn like a wild animal. Dawn moan and moan until..."I'M CUMMING!" Dakota thrust deep into Dawn as she came a massive amount of her fluid into the Aura Reader, causing the two to scream like two banshees! Dawn soon exploded all over Dakota's waist as she pulled out of her, and came all over her body. "...Oh...yeah!"

The two cleaned themselves as Dawn said to Dakota. "That was incredible..." Dakota and Dawn kissed each other as Dawn walked to her cabin. "See ya in the morning." Dakota waved to Dawn as she headed to wear the interns all sleep.

 **Done! Wooo. Now then...next chapter...will be another Threesome...but this time...It's Male x Female x Shemale, and you all have to guess who will be the trio that will go all out in a pleasing hot moment...see ya later ;)**

 **(Oh and also...my birthday is coming up in about 9 days...just saying ;))**


	13. Noah x Emma X Kitty

**HELLO THERE EVERYONE! First, I'm very sorry for not posting a chapter for this fic in like 5 months! I was taking a short break from NSFW fics but then I was focusing more on my other fics, school work, finales and a certain Lemon but anyway, I'm back.**

 **Now last time, you all witness Dakota and Dawn getting wild after the Night Challenge, where Dakota was the shemale, now like I said, this chapter will be a threesome between two females and a male with one of the females being a shemale.**

 **(I did got PM from some of you, saying that you thought it was going to be Zoey, Mike and Dawn, but however, that is for another time) This chapter will be Noah, Emma and Kitty; with Kitty as the shemale. This takes places after Dwayne and Junior are eliminated.**

 **I don't own anything to Total drama, Fresh T.V does. Enjoy the chapter**

It was a few hours after Dwayne Senior and his son, Dwayne Junior were eliminated from the race. The final 8 teams are now in their hotel rooms, either resting for the next challenge, planning out a strategy to win first place, or just relaxing and speaking with one another. However, in the Reality T.V Pros' room, Owen was just munching down on a piece of cheery pie from room service while Noah was pacing back and forth around the room. "Something wrong, buddy?" Owen asked his team partner as Noah only said

"No, I'm fine, really." Noah said in a sort of sarcastic tone but it didn't really sound like the way he would say it if he was being sarcastic. Owen, however, placed his pie down and said, 'Does this has something to do with Emma?' Noah blushed a bit and soon nodded while sighing in defeat. "Yeah, Big O, listen, I should go to talk to her about what happened today during the challenge, but do you think I should do it?" Owen soon replied

"Well, I'm not much of a love expert but I think you should, to help you ease up a bit." Noah ponder for a bit, but soon smiled and said 'Yeah, you're right! Thanks, Owen!' Noah opened the door and headed to the Sisters' room while Owen smiled and grabbed his pie. "Now, where were we?" Owen had a hungry smile and started to gobble up what's left of the pie.

In the Sisters room, Kitty was laying on their bed, looking through her iPhone, pictures she took during the race, when she overheard Emma sighing a bit. "Something wrong, Emma?" Emma only said, 'It's nothing, Kitty.' However, Kitty didn't believe her, so she dropped her phone and sat up, looking at her older sister.

"Emma, I know when you're lying, come on just spill it out please." Emma sighed deeply, sat up and said.

"Okay then, it's about Noah. I still feel awful about what I did to him. I literally broke him and because of it, I almost caused him and Owen the game!" Emma looked down and almost teared up, until Kitty lifted her head up, wiped her tears away and said, 'But you told him you would go out with him after the race.'

"I know, but I still feel bad for breaking his heart. I need to go talk to him, I have to say sorry to him...but I need to really mean it!" Kitty smiled at her and gave her a supportive hug. 'Good, just be careful okay.' Emma nodded as Kitty got off the bed and grabbed her towel. 'I'm going to take a quick shower, good luck, Emma.' Emma smiled back as Kitty opened the bathroom door and closed it. Emma soon stood up, walked to the door and took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "Okay, here goes nothing!"

Noah was in front of the Sisters door, took a breath in and out and said to himself. "Alright, here goes nothing." But as Noah was about to knocked on their door, the doorknob turned as Emma opened the door. "Huh-Emma!" Noah said in a surprised tone while Emma stopped and looked a bit surprised as well. 'N-Noah...hey!' Emma said, trying to look confided but was failing while Noah chuckled a bit and said "Hey...listen Emma, is it okay if we talked for a bit?" Emma looked once more surprise as she only said

"Oh! Well, to be honest, I was going to your room and asked if we should talk for a bit. But sure...come in!" Noah smiled a bit and walked in however inside Emma head she said to herself. 'Okay...this was fast!' In the bathroom, Kitty was shampooing her hair, rubbing her hands around her long raven black hair, spreading the shampoo around it.

"Hmmm! Hope Emma doing okay with Noah." Kitty soon grabbed the bare of soap and started to rub it around her body, spreading it against her B-Cupped breasts, her thighs and her 6 inched lower reign? Truth be told, when Kitty was born, she was born as a shemale. Her parents even Emma was surprised, they wanted to get rid of it, but the surgery for it had a risk of Kitty not surviving, so they decided to let their young daughter keep it. "Man, still feel weird about having a guy's penis. But still though...it does have its highs and ups." Kitty laughed while blushing, remembering her good moments she had...with Emma as she started to rub her lower reign, making it longer and bigger, causing her to hiss a bit.

Back in the room, Noah and Emma were sitting on the bed as Emma soon said to Noah. "Noah, listen, I just want to say that...I'm very sorry for breaking your heart. I didn't mean to." Noah only replied, 'Hey c'mon, it's alright-' Emma stopped him and said "NO IT'S NOT! Noah, I literally broke you. Because of it, you were unable to move, talk or even doing anything! You almost lost because of me...I'm...sorry." Emma's eyes started to tear up a bit, Noah looked at her with a sad frown as he slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulder and held her close to him. Emma felt surprised until she started bawl out a bit, crying into Noah's red sweater vest, while he rubbed her raven black hair slowly.

"Noah, I didn't mean to break you, it's just that...I had a boyfriend before named Jake, he and I dated for a while...until he broke up with me because I was getting to...obsessed with him and was thinking about our future together too fast. Because of that, I had trouble trusting others, even my own sister. That's why I wanted to put our relationship on hold, I didn't want to lose focus in the game and...I didn't want to lose you, Noah." Noah almost felt like tearing up, knowing about Emma's past with Jake, but he held it in and said

"Emma, listen, I can understand why you had to do that. Sure, I was depressed about it, but...you don't need to feel that way. Listen, like you said, you don't want to lose focus in the game, I can agree with that. But...did you really meant what you said?" Emma nodded and said 'Yes, I promise after the race, after me and Kitty win or...after we're eliminated, I promise we'll go on that date, okay?' Noah smiled and hugged her a bit, until Emma hugged him back but tighter. "Emma, this may be feel a bit fast...but, I really like you a lot." Emma blushed deeply, her cheeks burned a rosey pink and red fused color that it was very noticeable, while she and Noah looked at each other. They still held each other close as they both slowly leaned their heads closer to one another.

"Noah?"

"Yes, Emma?" Emma soon said

"Please...take me!" Soon enough, Emma and Noah's lips collided with each other, sharing a soft passionate kiss on the lip. Noah wrapped his arms around Emma's waist while Emma's arms were around Noah's neck, pulling him closer to her as she deepen their kiss even more. "Mmmmmm, Noah." Emma purred his name as Noah lowered his head and started to bless the lawyer student with soft kisses on her neck. Emma moaned and laughed in pleasure, feeling loved by the sarcastic boy until her moan turned to a gasp.

"Mmmmmmm!" Noah moaned deeply as Emma looked down and saw him sucking on her neck lightly. "Liked that?" Noah whisper as Emma nodded slowly "Good." Noah continued working on her neck while Emma moaned and screamed lightly as she rubbed Noah's brown hair, making him moan against her neck. 'Oh Noah, keep going!' Noah said nothing but deepen his sucking as he sinks his teeth into her neck, making Emma scream lightly.

Inside the Bathroom, Kitty was down with her shower, she wrapped her towel around her body, covering her chest and lower reign as she sighed in relaxation. "That's better, now then." Kitty was about to open the door until she heard a scream. "Huh?" Kitty quickly heard the scream as it said 'Oh Noah, don't stop! Keep going!' Kitty's face blushed deeply after hearing Emma's screams of pleasure. "Is Emma and Noah...having sex!?" Kitty wasn't sure so she slowly opened the door and saw Noah, kissing her older sister neck while Emma slowly grabbed his shirt. 'Noah, I think I should return the favor.' Emma quickly pulled Noah's vest and shirt up, removing them from him as she dropped them on the floor. "Ohhhh...maybe I should...yeah I should, but not now." Kitty smirked a bit as she undid the towel, exposing her lower reign and stated to shift it slowly.

Emma smirked a bit. "Well you may not have muscle but still...you look good to me." Emma slowly rubbed Noah's chest, making him feel a bit nervous. 'Um, Emma. If I'm being honest...this is my first time.' Emma's smirk grew bigger as she said "Really, well don't worry. I'll make sure you have a fun time...Noah." Emma kissed Noah once more, while she slowly removed her short sleeved dark orange coat and her light orange shirt, exposing her B-Cupped breasts that's surrounded by a black lacy bra. 'E-Emma...' Noah moaned against their kiss as Emma pulled him closer, their chest grinding against one another, Noah moaned and groaned as he felt himself getting bigger down below.

Noah soon pulled Emma from their kiss and said "Emma, is it okay if I-" Emma give him his answer by grabbing his hands and pulling it to her breasts, feeling the soft fabric of her bra around it. 'Go ahead, hottie.' Emma winked as Noah slowly groped her B-Cupped loathes, mushing them and rubbing them, making Emma moaned in pleasure until Noah grinned and removed her bra. 'Noah?' Emma blushed a bit as Noah said "Relax, this isn't going to hurt." Noah moved his head closer as he gave her left breast a tender lick while rubbing the groping the right one.

"OH NOAH!" Emma moaned and groaned pleasingly as Noah kept sucking and licking Emma's soft dough-like beauties, enjoying it as much as Emma was while still in the bathroom, Kitty kept rubbing her erection as it kept growing and growing as she groped her left breast, making her moan deeply. 'Oh god...' Soon Noah switched to the right one and gave it the pleasure he gave to the left one, making Emma moan even louder, her lower lip began to leak a bit. 'Like that don't you, Emma?' Noah teased her a bit, making her push him closer to her chest as she demanded him to keep going. "DON'T STOP! Keep going now!" Noah felt even more hornier as he sucked her even more, making her nipple hard in pleasure.

"Oh god...keep going!" Kitty kept shifting her now 10 inched monster, making her groan in pleasure but however, without even knowing, Kitty kept leaning against the door, making it open more and more. Emma soon pulled Noah from her chest as she said

"That's enough...Noah. Now, it' my turn." Emma kneel on the floor as she unzip Noah's pants, Noah looked worried as Emma quickly pulled his pants down, along with his boxers as she witness something that she wouldn't believe. "Now then-" Emma was silent as she saw Noah's 11 inched piece of meat. Emma was stunned, she never knew Noah was this big. "W-WOW!" Noah looked nervous

"It's okay right?" Emma only said 'IT'S AMAZING!' as she grabbed his erection and started to shift it like no tomorrow! Noah groaned a bit, hissing in pleasure as Emma shifted his big friend in a very hard and quick pace. Emma stared at Noah's erect, getting more and more wetter just by looking it. She took a risk and soon...launched her mouth into it, taking half of Noah's meat in her mouth, causing Noah to groan out loud. Kitty grunted even louder as she watched her sister suck Noah. Emma bopped her head back and forth in a quick pace, tasting her 'boyfriend's' erection, enjoying deeply. "OH EMMA!" Noah rubbed his hands around Emma's hair, making her moan a bit as she kept sucking him harder.

"Oh dear god!" Kitty was nearly about to exploded...until the door opened, making her fall on the floor. "Ow!" Emma and Noah overheard it, stopped what they were doing and saw Kitty on the ground. 'KITTY!' Emma screamed in a combination of embarrassment and anger as she covered herself. 'Were you-' Kitty quickly stood up and said "Emma, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to watch you and Noah having sex! Seriously!" However, Noah was shocked by something else.

"Oh my god!" Noah stared at Kitty's lower reign, making her realized she was nude. 'OH SHIT!' Kitty grabbed her towel and covered herself. "Emma, you're sister she's a-"

"I know, she's trans woman. She was born like this and well...she kept it." Noah was still shocked but Emma was getting hornier after she saw Kitty's bulge. 'Listen, I'll just get my clothes and just leave you guys-' Emma stopped her there. "Wait, Kitty." Kitty looked concerned as Emma soon said "Look, I can't let you go outside with your bulge that big. So... I was wondering...you like to join us?" Kitty widen her eyes until she said with a grin 'Maybe...okay sure!' Emma looked at Noah and said "Is it okay with you?" Noah ponder for a sec and said

"Well...okay then. Just as long as we just keep going." Emma smirked at Noah as Kitty locked the door and walked towards the two. 'Okay then...where did I left off.' Emma soon continued her sucking on Noah's erection while Kitty watched on and started to masturbate towards it. 'Mmmmmmmmmm!' Emma moaned in pleasure while Noah move his finger to Kitty asking her to come. Kitty grinned as she sat next to him and let him suck on her soft loathes.

"Mmmmmm! That's it, keep going!" Kitty moaned and groaned pleasingly as Noah sucked on her breasts while Emma sucked on Noah and started to shift her sister's bulge. "Ohhhhh! Keep going!" Kitty moaned and groaned, enjoying the pleasure from Noah and Emma as Emma soon stopped her sucking, but kept shifting Noah's as she moved to her little sister.

"Your turn, Kit!" Emma then started to suck on Kitty's erect, making her hiss and moan. 'OHHHHHHHHHHH EMMA!' Kitty grunted and moaned in pleasure while Noah stopped his sucking.

"Come on, Emma. Why not suck on us both!" Emma smirked at him as she grabbed both of their bulge and sucked on them both together. Kitty and Noah moaned and groaned, Noah rubbed Emma's hair while Kitty groped and sucked on her own breasts. However, the two soon felt a buildup in their body as Kitty soon said 'Emma...I-I'm going to cum!' "Same here!" Noah grunted as Emma stopped her sucking and shifted both their bulge, opening her mouth wide open as Noah and Kitty screamed in pleasure and came all over Emma.

Emma took all their cum in her mouth, while having some on her face. "Enjoy that?" The two nodded "Good...because." Emma removed her pants and panties as she showed them her pink shaved slit. Kitty held the urge to just grabbed her older sister and plow her but Emma turned to Noah and said "Fuck me...hard!" Emma sat on Noah's lap, their lower reigns were close as Noah grinned and said

"Oh you want it hard! ALRIGHT THEN!" Noah grabbed his erect and plowed straight into Emma's slit, making them both groan deeply. "S-SHIT!" Noah swore as he started thrusting into Emma's slit in a rough yet slow pace. Emma moaned and scream lightly while Kitty stood up and walked towards her ass. 'WAIT! Kitty what are you-'

"Relax, sis! This won't hurt a bit..." Kitty grabbed Emma's ass, stretched it apart, showing her small asshole as Kitty grinned and soon...pushed her erection into her sister and thrust her hard. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Emma screamed in pain yet in pleasure as Noah and Kitty DP her hard. 'Oh god! OH GOD!' Emma moaned, groaned and screamed, feeling Noah's hard erection in her wet hot slit while having her sister fuck her ass that making Emma hornier. "OH EMMA! You're so tight!" Kitty kept pushing in and out of her sister while Noah kept plowing her slit very fast.

"Emma...you feel so good!" Noah kissed Emma's neck, making her moan deeply as Emma kept moaning and screaming in pleasure. Minutes later, Kitty was sitting on the bed, groaning deeply as she watched Emma sucking on her erection while Noah was fucking her ass hard. "GOD! You're even tighter than before!" Noah hissed deeply as he thrust Emma's ass harder and harder. Emma stopped and said 'Noah, don't stop! Keep fucking me, fill my ass up!' Kitty grabbed her head and made her suck her bulge harder.

"Don't even stop Emma!" Kitty said in a demanding tone that made Emma go faster. However, Noah soon felt himself about to exploded as he then started to fuck Emma like a Cheetah. 'EMMA! I'm going to cum...GET READY!' Kitty felt herself getting closer as she grabbed Emma's head and fucked her mouth hard. Emma moaned in pleasure as Noah thrust her one last time and soon came his semen into her ass while Kitty pushed more of her erection into Emma as she came a massive amount of her semen into her sister's mouth. "Ohhhhhh yes!" Kitty stopped and pulled out of Emma's mouth while Emma swallowed and sighed a bit.

Soon enough, the trio were laying on the bed, Kitty was hold her sister while Emma held Noah. "That was...amazing!" Noah said "I'm no longer a virgin." Noah grinned while Emma rubbed his chest.

"I'm glad I took your virginity Noah, but this still doesn't mean about what I said during the race." Noah only nodded and soon stood up. "Where are you going?" Noah soon replied, 'Back to my room, I bet Owen order more service more himself." Emma laughed a bit while Kitty soon said

"Noah, if you don't mind...please don't let anyone know I'm...a shemale. Please." Noah only zipped his lips and nodded, Noah soon grabbed his clothes, place them on and headed back to his room. Emma smiled at him until Kitty grinned and grabbed her ass. 'Kitty...what are you?' Emma looked nervous as Kitty said "My turn now, Sis!"

 **Wow...that was crazy and that ending...oh boy! Anyway, sorry for the lateness, I promise to post another chapter soon enough, I hoped you all enjoyed this one and for making you all wait...I'm letting you all once again choose what pairing I should do. But only a female pairing okay ;)**

 **See you next time...bye :)**


	14. Emma X Kitty

**Hello again, everyone! Sorry for the wait, been very busy as always, plus I am now starting college classes so fanfics may be delayed or on hiatus for a while. Anyway, last time you all witness Noah and the sisters; Emma and Kitty get it on in a threeway, with Kitty as a shemale. Now it's time for Kitty and Emma to get it on once again. That's right, this chapter takes place after the last chapter.**

 **But I didn't work on this alone, I had help from my friend, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher, thanks again bro.**

 **I do not own the rights to Total Drama, all rights go to Fresh T.V. This is Geniuses Production, enjoy ;)**

It was after the threesome between Noah and the Sister team; Emma and Kitty, where Kitty was revealed to be a shemale to Noah. As Noah exit the Sisters' hotel room, Emma decided to catch some Z's after being a hot threesome with her boyfriend and baby sister. Until she felt her ass being groped and squeezed by Kitty, as she grinned while gripping her still long 11 inched erection. "Kitty, what are you-"

"It's my turn now, sis!" But before Kitty could thrust into her older sister plump tight ass, Emma quickly said 'WAIT, KITTY!' Kitty hold up from fucking her sister and said, "What's wrong, Emma?" Emma soon replied to her baby sister

"Kitty, it's late! We just had a long and hot threesome with Noah, you both fucked me very hard. I'm very exhausted so can we please hold this off for another time, please?" Emma looked a bit worried since she was scared Kitty wouldn't agree and fuck her still. Kitty pouted at her sister like an upset little puppy, but she had to admit it that she was very tired as well, so she surrendered and said

"Oh, okay fine! I'll won't fuck your ass. But whenever I see an opportunity to fuck your tight ass, then we are doing it, okay?" Emma sighed in relief and hugged her sister who hugged her back. 'Deal, though be gentle when you do it, okay?' Kitty nodded but had a sneaky grin in her mind as the sister decided to sleep in the nude. Emma turned pf the light as they doze off to sleep.

The next morning, Emma woke up very early and went to the shower to get ready for the challenge. However, Kitty popped one of her eyes open and grinned. "I said when I see an opportunity... this is it!" Kitty whisper to herself as she exits her bed and slowly entered the shower without Emma noticing. Inside the showers, Emma moaned and sighed in a relaxed tone, feeling the shower's warm water hitting her blue like raven black hair, her soft B-Cupped sized beauties, her curvy thighs and her pink shaven lower lip. "Mmmmmm! This is what I need." Emma sighed as she then grabbed the shampoo and poured a handful of a bluish liquid into her palm. Emma soon rubbed her hair with both of hands, spreading the shampoo into her hair as she then washed it off. But as she was doing it she heard the voice of her baby sister... behind her

"Emma..." As soon as Emma heard her voice, Kitty groped both of her breasts with her hands, feeling the soft and wet texture of her older sister's skin as she groped, roll her nipples and jiggle them around, causing Emma to moan in a mixture of surprise yet in also pleasure and arousement. 'K-Kitty!?' Emma shouted at her sister in annoyance, blushing deeply while Kitty only squeezed Emma's soft loathes even more, making her moan even more while she was slowly feeling wet down below. Kitty was feeling excited just feeling Emma's beauties. "Remember what I said last night... whenever I get an opportunity, you promise." Kitty said in a whisper tone, making Emma shiver through her spine as she soon sighed

"Aw, okay! You win, you can fuck me in the showers, but can you please be gentle?" Kitty smile in joy as she said, 'Okay then!' Kitty turned her sister around, making her see Kitty's long hair, now wet from the showers, her B-Cupped breasts, curvy thighs and her almost 7 inched lower reign that was making her blush and drool for. 'You want me to go gentle, then we are going to take things slow...' Kitty leaned close to Emma, their faces were centimeters to each other as Kitty grinned and pressed her lips against Emma, sharing a soft kiss on the lips. "Mmmmmm..." The Sisters moaned against each other mouths, enjoying the kiss but Emma was blushing a bit, feeling a bit weird, kissing her own sister on the lips.

Kitty soon heated things up as she deepens their kiss, pushing her tongue into Emma's mouth, rolling hers around, rubbing it against Emma's as they moaned even more. "Mmmmm! Kitty, this feel so weird..." Emma was silenced when Kitty kissed her even deeper, making her moan in surprised. During their kiss, Kitty's lower reign was slowly growing from this moment, as Kitty soon stopped and said 'Hey! We had a threeway with Noah last night, I fucked your ass so damn hard that you were enjoying every single moment!' Kitty soon groped Emma's soft ass with one hand, while the other soon started to rub her pussy slowly as she then started to kiss Emma's neck slowly.

Emma moaned deeply while she felt her spine shiver even more as she replied to her sister "Ohhhhh! T-That maybe t-true but-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emma scream passionately as Kitty started to lick and suck on her wet neck. Emma kept moaning and screaming while Kitty kept sucking her sister neck while her hands kept rubbing and soon fingering her wet pussy slowly still. Kitty stopped her sucking, seeing a dark bruise as she whispers into Emma's ear. 'Just admit, you like it, do you? Huh? Just say it!' Kitty soon stopped rubbing Emma's lower lip, making Emma sigh while she was breathing slowly. Emma soon stared at Kitty and said "Yes! I loved it... so much!" Kitty soon grinned as she said

"Then you are going to love...this!" Kitty soon pushed Emma down on her knees, making her older sister shout 'HEY!' until she soon widens her eyes, blushing deeply at what she was staring at. In front of her, was Kitty's 11 inched long 3 inched wide hard-on erection, throbbing like crazy that Emma was getting even wetter just seeing it. "So, what do you think of it?" Kitty said with a grin as Emma only reply was 'It's so big... even bigger than Noah's!' Kitty soon push Emma closer to her meat. "Well then... you got some sucking to do." Emma only nodded as she slowly grasped her baby sister's hard-on, making her moan and gasped in pleasure as she started to shift it slowly while she rubbed herself harder than Kitty did. "Ohhhhhh! Emma!" Kitty moaned even louder as she groped and rubbed her breasts, making her moan even more as Emma kept shifting her baby sister's erect even harder. 'Mmmmmm! SO BIG! You like it, baby sis?' Emma smirked, watching Kitty moan and gasp in affection was making her smirk as Kitty soon said

"YES! Oh god, yes! I love it so much! Keep going!" Emma understood as she then increased her shifting while she then rubbed Kitty's hard-on slowly with her tongue, rubbing her tongue around Kitty's tip while she kept shifting her shaft like crazy fast that Kitty was close to ejaculate, until Kitty soon said to herself "THAT'S IT!" As soon as she said that, Kitty grabbed Emma's head and said, "NOW SUCK IT, SIS!" Kitty soon plunged her hard erection straight into Emma's mouth, filling her big sister's mouth entirely with her hard-on "OH YEAH!" Kitty soon started to move her erection in and out of Emma's mouth, making her suck her hard-on slowly, Emma moaned in surprised but soon moaned in pleasure, enjoying Kitty's erect in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm!" Emma soon stopped Kitty and pulled her out of her mouth. 'Something wrong?' Kitty asked with a concern look until Emma grasped her erect and said, "I'M TAKING CONTROL, BABY SISTER!" Emma soon sucked Kitty's entire erection, making her gasp in arousement as Emma started to suck her hard-on in a slow yet rough pace while she was rubbing her lower lip in a rapid pace, causing her to moan against Kitty's erect. 'OH, EMMA! YES, GO HARDER, PLEASE!' Kitty scream in affection while her hands rubbed her older sister's hair as Emma obliged her sister plead and started to suck her even harder, deep throating Kitty's erect in a hard pace. "Mmmmmmmm!" Emma moaned and moaned while she kept rubbing her pussy, getting wetter and wetter while Kitty gasped and moan, enjoying her big sister's hot mouth on her piece of meat.

Soon Emma stopped her sucking after she heard Kitty's grunts and groans getting louder and louder. Emma stroked Kitty in a hard and fast pace as she said "Kitty, are you going to cum?" Kitty bit her lip and nodding rapidly while saying 'YES BIG SIS, I'M F-FUCKING CLOSE!' Emma grinned and said, "Then do it, don't hold back!" Emma opened her mouth wide, waiting for Kitty to climax until she felt Kitty grabbing her head. "Huh?" Emma looked confused until she felt Kitty thrusting her face in a hard and fast pace like she was fucking her. "Mmmm!?" Emma moaned in surprised as Kitty soon said

"You said don't hold back... well I AIN'T H-HOLING BACK! OH GOD!" Kitty bit her tongue very hard as she kept face fucking Emma like crazy! Emma didn't want Kitty to stop so she allowed her baby sister to continue, since she was still enjoying it badly. "NOT...H-HOLDING...B-BACK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA CUM!" Kitty plowed Emma's mouth, pushing her entire erect in her mouth as she soon ejaculated her cum inside of Emma's mouth. Emma moaned deeply, taking every single amount of her baby sister's cum in her mouth. Kitty pulled back as Emma swallowed her cum, tasting a sweet lemon-like flavor. "Oh man, that was fun." Kitty sighed until she saw Emma laying on the bathtub.

"Come on, Kitty. Lick me, now!" Emma opened her wet lower lip, spilling more of her fluid on the bathroom tub, Kitty licked her lips and said 'OKAY, SIS!' Kitty kneel down, lower her head near Emma's pussy and gave it a long lick, tasting her fluid from the outside. "Ohhhhhh! Don't go slow, please." Emma beg Kitty to lick her like crazy, so she did it. Kitty started to swill her tongue around Emma's lower lip, tasting her sweet fruity liquid from her pussy, enjoying it to the max, while Emma screamed and moan pleasingly. 'Mmmmmmm! SO SWEET AND SUAGARY!' Kitty complemented her sister as she soon sticks her tongue inside of her, swilling her inner wall badly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! YES! YES! KEEP GOING, KIT! KEEP LICKING MY WET PUSSY MY LITTLE KITTY KAT SISTER!" Emma rubbed her hands around Kitty's hair, making her moan a bit more as she kept licking and sucking her big sister's lower lip like it was an ice cream cone. 'Mmmmmmm! You're so tasty, Emma.' Kitty kept licking her harder and harder until Emma pushed her head deeper into her, meaning she was close. "I'M CUMMING! I'M GOING TO CUM, I'M GOING TO CU-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emma screamed like a horde of screeching monkeys as she exploded her liquid all over Kitty's face. Kitty licked her lips, tasting the cum around her mouth.

"Mmmm! Delicious, it's like a sweet fruit cake." Kitty soon sucked her sister dye clean, sucking the cum from Emma's lower lip. She soon leans near Emma's head as the two shared a long soft kiss on the lip, making Emma taste her own cum. "MmmmmMMMMMM!" The two moaned deeply as Kitty grabbed her sister's legs and spread them a part, exposing her wet pussy as Kitty soon grasp her erect and pushed it against her sister's lower lip, making them moan once more. "Are you ready for the real fun, Emma?" Emma bit her lip and shouted 'DO IT, KITTY! Fuck me like no tomorrow!' Kitty soon plow straight into her big sister's pussy, feeling the wet tightness from it, as the two gasps as Kitty started to thrust Emma in a slow yet hard pace. 'OH FUCK! OH MY GOD, YES! HARDER, KITTY!' Emma pleaded as she slowly rubbed her breasts, pinching her nipples, making herself scream passionately as Kitty only said, "OH EMMA!" Kitty grabbed her waist and started to plow Emma like crazy hard.

"OH GOD! HARDER! HARDER! I DON'T CARE IF THIS HURT, IT FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD!" Kitty went harder and harder while Emma screamed and moan even more, feeling her sister fuck her womanhood like a crazed animal. 'You! Are! SO! WET, EMMA! It feels so good!' Kitty and Emma leaned their heads near and made out once again as Kitty kept fucking her sister even harder that she was close to cum inside her. "OH GOD, THIS IS SO SEXY AND SO MUCH FUN!" Emma shouted while Kitty replied, 'I AGREE!' as she kept plowing her as they were both close.

Soon enough, Kitty stopped, making Emma whine a bit "Aw, why did you stop?" Kitty only smiled like a naughty cat as she soon pulled Emma up and pushed her face against the shower wall. Kitty soon grasped her big sister's ass, spreading her asshole open. 'I stopped because the grand finale is in... HERE!' Kitty soon plunged her entire shaft into Emma's tight ass, causing the two to scream that it could be heard from behind the hotel's walls. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD!" The two screamed as Kitty started to literally pound Emma's tight ass in a hard pace that she was thrusting her like a bulldozer, demolishing a building.

"OH GOD! OH MY GOD! OH FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOD! THIS IS SO HOT!" Emma screamed and moaned even louder while Kitty started to rub her sister's lower lip, making her moan even louder as she also groped and mushed her breasts. "YES, YES YES! AH, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, KITTY!" Emma said in affection as Kitty replied, 'I love you too, big sister!' Kitty licked Emma's neck as she went eve harder with her pounding that she was making Emma numb. Soon the two were feeling close to exploded. "You close?!"

"YES!" Kitty rub and fuck Emma with all the power inside of her as they moaned and groaned in absolute pleasure as they soon said "I'M CUMMING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sisters scream in absolute pleasure as Kitty came inside of her sister's ass, filling Emma's ass with her semen while Emma soon exploded all over Kitty's hand and her waist. "Oh yeah!" Kitty pulled out of Emma while she moved her hand towards Emma as she made her taste her own cum. "How does it taste?" Emma moaned softly as she said 'Mmmmm, so good."

The sisters soon finished their showers and changed into their clothes. "That was amazing, even better than our threesome with Noah, right Emma?" Kitty held her sister's shoulders as she replied 'Yeah, it was pretty hot, but this stays between us, okay?' Kitty nodded and said "Of course, sisters don't snitch on each other." The two soon hugged and exit out of their hotel room for the start of the next challenge.

 **That was a lot of fun to do! Once again, thank you again AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher for co-writing this chapter with me. Anyway, next chapter will be Bridgette and Blaineley, with Bridgette as the shemale. That's all for now, see you all again next time, bye :)**


	15. Bridgette x Blaineley

**HELLO THERE, EVERYONE! Now before you all start attacking me with your torches and your pitchforks on why I haven't been updating recently. Here's why, I've been extremely, and I do mean extremely busy with my 2nd semester classes for College, seriously, I was even failing one of my classes because I was distracted by everything! but now my semester is over until April 23, where my next semester starts. Anyway, again sorry for the huge wait but I'm back and I'm ready to work on my fics again.**

 **Anyway, last time, you all witness Kitty and Emma having sexy shower sex with Kitty as the shemale, now it's time for everyone favorite female surfer and former Celebrity Manhunt co-host, Bridgette and Blaineley, to get it on with each other. With Bridgette as the shemale.**

 **Now before I begin, I once again, would like to thank my pal and RP Partner, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher, for helping me co-write this chapter with me. He wanted to help me again as a way of saying thanks to me for helping him with his fics. But I also want to thank, ShokuAli16, for taking my place as AlmightyGeorgoaCrusher's RP partner while I was studying. Thank you again**

 **Now let's do this, this chapter takes place during Season 4 at Playa De Loser, enjoy the fic. This is a Geniuses Production**

It was night time at Playa De Loser, it was during the fourth season of Total Drama, after the Original Cast members were tricked by Chris, they decided to stay at the resort as they all believed they deserve the time to relax after spending three seasons with Chris and his life-threating challenges.

At the resort, most of the competitors were just inside, either eating the food, socializing or just doing whatever they want since they were free. But by the pool, inside the hot tub was former Co-host of the famous T.V show, Celebrity Manhunt, Blaineley. The blonde hostess was relaxing in the hot tub, wearing her maroon bikini, doing absolutely nothing. The Blonde hostess was even glad that she was freed from her body cast after her time in World Tour.

Soon enough, Bridgette arrived, wearing her new ocean blue bikini, and decided to take a dive in the pool until she noticed her former enemy in the hot tub. The surfer gal decided to have a small chat with her former enemy. "Why hello there, Blaineley." Blaineley opened her eyes and saw her old enemy, standing beside her in her bikini.

"Oh! Hello, Bridgette. It's been a while. huh?" Blaineley said with a surprised tone as Bridgette nodded and said 'Yeah... I see you've recovered from your injury... that's good.' Blaineley looked even more surprised to hear Bridgette saying she was happy for her recovery. "Thanks? I never thought you would be happy about my recovery, heck you were glad I was injured." Bridgette soon said

"Yeah... well as the phrase goes 'Time Heals all wounds'." Blaineley soon a bit confused and said, 'What does that mean?' Bridgette answered her "It means that eventually negative feelings fade away." Blaineley replied back, 'Wow, anyway... I wanted to say... that I'm so sorry for my hatred towards you and Geoff.' Bridgette wide her eyes in surprised, after hearing Blaineley apologized as she soon sighed and said

"I... I accepted your apology... and I'm sorry for hating you too." Bridgette decided to enter the hot tub as Blaineley soon responded back in a sorry tone. 'I'm serious, I didn't mean to be such a huge bitch towards you and Geoff.' Bridgette soon asked her, "Well... if you didn't mean it then why were you so mean to us in the first place?" Blaineley only sighed and said, 'I guess... I was jealous of you and Geoff, and that I lost my job on Celebrity Manhunt, which was also the reason why I got hired onto Total Drama... but Bridgette, can you ever forgive me?'

Bridgette soon enough smiled and said, "Well... yeah! Absolutely, of course I can forgive you!" Blaineley smiled as they soon hugged each other tightly, happily forgiving one another... until Blaineley noticed something different about Bridgette. 'What the hell?' Bridgette moved a bit and said, "What is it?" Blaineley looked down and saw a small bulge inside of Bridgette's bikini bottom. 'Is that... a bulge?!' Bridgette soon looked nervous as hell while her face blushed deeply red. 'Bridgette... you're a shemale?!'

The surfer gal tried to lie but Blaineley would know so she had no choice, Bridgette sighed and said, "Yes... I am a shemale. Geoff knows about it but not a lot know of me having a dick." Blaineley asked, 'How long were you hiding this?' Bridgette said, "About a few months but it's only temporary. Once me and Geoff have enough money, I'm gonna remove it." Blaineley soon enough had an idea that made smile to herself.

"Bridgette, I know we already reconciled and are no longer enemies, but do you want to have sex in this hot tub, so you can get your sweet revenge on me for all I have done to you?" Bridgette looked surprised but Blaineley was looking so hot in her bikini that Bridgette couldn't say no, 'OH HELL YES!' Blaineley smiled and said, "Perfect, let's get started!" Bridgette and Blaineley soon enough near in close and started kissing each other hard, until their kiss became a hot makeout session as Bridgette and Blaineley were equal in their hard kiss. "Mmmmm!" They both moaned passionately between their kiss until Bridgette grabbed Blaineley bikini bra and pulled it off.

"There we-Ooh!" Bridgette looked absolutely hornier as she witnesses Blaineley's lovely DD Cup sized breasts, seeing how soft and tasty they looked to the surfer's eyes was making her bulge grow slowly. "WOW!" Blaineley smirked and slowly grasped her breasts, 'You like what you see, Surfer Gal?' Bridgette nodded as the blonde hostess soon smiled and said, 'Well then... let's even the score then!' In a flash, Blaineley removed Bridgette's bikini top as she witnesses her Perky 32 B-Cupped sized breasts. 'Oooh... I like what I see here,' Bridgette smiled and said, "Why thank you."

"You're welcome!" Bridgette soon enough said in a sexy tone, 'Now let's make this sexier!' Blaineley nodded as they resumed their hot tub makeout session as their breasts began to grind like crazy against each other that it made the two moans deeply. "Mmmmmm!" The hot blondes kept kissing until Bridgette heated it up by slipping her tongue into Blaineley's mouth. "Mmm!" Blaineley looked surprised but returned the favor by slipping her tongue in as well as they are now tongue wrestling like crazy. "Mmmmm!"

The two kept tongue wrestling while they moan against each other mouth until Bridgette stopped their kiss. "Why you stopped?" Blaineley said in an upset tone as Bridgette smirked and replied back, 'Because I have a hot idea!' Soon enough, Bridgette grabbed both of Blaineley's DD breasts and started groping and squeezing them tightly, causing Blaineley to moan deeply. 'Mmmmm! So soft... Bridgette likes it a lot!' Bridgette soon started sucking her licking her breasts as Blaineley continued to moan passionately. "Ohh! That's my soft spot, please don't stop! Keep going!" Bridgette grinned and said, 'Okay then!'

Bridgette continued to grope and suck on Blaineley's soft big babies, making the blonde hostess moan in pleasure while Bridgette's lower reign start getting bigger and bigger, feeling more excited! "Mmmmmm!" Bridgette kept sucking her breasts until Blaineley doesn't not to wait and soon groped Bridgette's bulge. "Ohhhhh!" Bridgette hissed a bit as Blaineley groped her bulge against her bikini bottom and said in a hungry tone, 'I want that hard cock of yours! I want to suck it so badly!'

Bridgette looked surprised yet excited, "Already?" Blaineley only nodded as Bridgette grinned and said, "Okay then!" Bridgette stood up and, in a flash, removed her bikini bottom, revealing her 7-inched long bulge that was throbbing and getting bigger with excitement. Blaineley bit her lip and said, 'Mmmm... looks pretty good.' Bridgette soon pushed Blaineley near her bulge and said, "Don't go too fast! Have some fun with it, okay?" Blaineley nodded and said, 'Okay then.'

Blaineley soon started to stroke Bridgette's cock slowly, making the surfer gal moan and groan softly. "Mmmm! Looks like someone is getting excited, am I right?" Bridgette nodded and said, 'I am getting excited!' Blaineley smirked like a sexy cat and said, "Good!" She soon enough started stroking Bridgette's cock a bit faster while she started to rub herself a bit, "Mmmmmm!" Bridgette groaned and moaned very harder as her cock started getting bigger and bigger, growing to a full 10 inched long erection. 'Ohhhh! Harder!' Bridgette beg Blaineley to go harder as she soon said, "Alright then!" Blaineley soon enough, started stroking her even harder while she started licking the surfer gal's tip slowly, "Mmmm!"

"Ohhhh... fuck yeah! That feels so good!" Blaineley looked at the surfer's pleasing look as she said, 'Really?' Blaineley soon stopped her stroking, causing to whine a bit "Aw, why you-" Blaineley stopped her as she pushed Bridgette down onto the edge of the hot tub. "Oh!" Blaineley kneel down and said, 'Get comfortable, because you'll enjoy this a lot!' Blaineley resumed her hard stroking as she continued licking Bridgette's tip slowly. 'Mmmm!' Blaineley moaned against her cock while Bridgette moaned and groaned even more, enjoying Blaineley's pleasure on her cock. "Ohhhhh!" Bridgette soon rubbed her hands through Blaineley's long blonde hair and said, "Keep going... just enjoy it!" Blaineley understood and kept licking her tip slowly and stroking her cock harder. "Mmmmm!" The two moaned once more as Bridgette soon enough couldn't take it anymore!

"OH GOD!" Bridgette soon enough stopped Blaineley and said "SUCK MY COCK! Do it now!" Blaineley grinned as she said with pure glee. "Perfect!" Blaineley wasted no time and started sucking Bridgette's hard bulge, bopping her head up and down slowly. 'Mmmmmm!' Blaineley moaned against Bridgette's cock, enjoying her taste of her meat inside her mouth while Bridgette moaned like crazy. "OH YES! SO FUCKING GOOD!" Bridgette soon started to grope and suck her own breasts while Blaineley continue to suck her hard erect. 'Mmmmm! So big and veined, I can't wait for my punishment.'

Bridgette smiled and even smirked sexually yet evilly while Blaineley kept sucking her big cock as she said, "Oh it'll come soon... just you wait!" Bridgette wasted no time as she stopped Blaineley and stood up, Blaineley complained and said, 'Hey! Why you-' Bridgette stopped her talking by shoving her cock into her hot mouth. 'Mmmmm!' Blaineley moaned in surprised as Bridgette soon said in a rough sexy tone, "Shut up! Take it good, Bitch!" Bridgette soon started fucking Blaineley's mouth in a medium speed. "Mmmmm, so fucking good!" Blaineley muffled a sexy moan as she slowly moves in the same pace as Bridgette, moving even faster. 'Mmmmmm!' Bridgette smiled and said, "That's better, Mildred... keep sucking my big cock until I cum and you better swallow all of it you gutter slut!"

Blaineley understood and kept sucking the blonde surfer's cock like a good little slut. "Mmmmmmm!" Blaineley muffled another moan as she began sucking her harder until she stopped but quickly started to give Bridgette a hard titty fuck, fucking her cock with her tits, making her moan and groan even more. "Like that?" Bridgette soon shouted, 'Ohhhh! Fuck yeah! But don't stop sucking my cock!' Bridgette forced Blaineley back to sucking her hard meat while also titty fucking her as well. 'Mmmm! That's right, keep going!' Blaineley moaned, meaning she was enjoying it a lot while she was also getting wet down below

"Ohhhhhh! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! I'm about to cum!" Bridgette was getting closer to climax as she soon started pounding Blaineley's face hard. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned in pleasure, enjoying this hot pleasure until... "OH SHIT! HERE IT COMES!" Bridgette soon screamed in absolute pleasure as she released a massive wave of her cum inside of Blaineley's mouth while also hitting her breasts. "Ohhhhh!" Bridgette soon pulled out but said, "Don't even spit it out." Blaineley understood and swallowed all of Bridgette's cum and even licked her lips, tasting the rest in her mouth.

"Mmmmm! Very yummy, like blueberries and vanilla..." Bridgette blushed deeply and said 'Awww! Thanks, now... are you ready to be fucked hard as your punishment?' Blaineley grinned and said "Yes, I just have one small question?" Bridgette soon said, 'Okay, what's up?' Blaineley soon said, "Well... will I get pregnant?" Bridgette quickly answered her, 'Oh no, I drank a pill that prevents me from making anyone pregnant so you're good. So... ready?' Blaineley smirked and said "Yes!" Blaineley stood up and removed her maroon bikini, showing her nice thicc ass and her wet pussy. "What pose should we do it, Surfer Gal?"

"Doggie Style!" Blaineley nodded, 'Okay then.' Blaineley soon got down on all fours, laying her hands on the floor while Bridgette bit her lips and stroke her cock slowly. "Mmmmm! Look at that ass... and that pussy!" Bridgette soon grabbed her waist and said, "Ready?" Blaineley soon said, 'Do it! Fuck my wet pussy hard!' Bridgette wasted no time and started fucking her good! Bridgette pushed her erect into Blaineley's wet pussy and entered with ease. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two moaned deeply, feeling the tightness of Blaineley's pussy and the roughness of Bridgette's cock. 'So good! It feels euphoric!' Blaineley said with such pleasure as Bridgette replies back, "Fuck yeah!" Bridgette soon started pounding Blaineley's pussy hard, pulling out and pushing in hard while Blaineley moaned and scream in pleasure. "Mmmmm! Take your hot punishment!" Bridgette slapped her ass and even started pushing her thumb into her ass. 'OH! Are you fucking my ass?' Blaineley said as Bridgette only said with a smirk, "Maybe..." Bridgette soon increased her pounding and even started to finger fuck Blaineley's ass. "Mmmm!" Blaineley soon said, 'OH MY GOD! Harder, fuck me harder!' Bridgette soon said, "Beg for it!"

"Ohhh! Bridgette, I beg of you! Fuck my wet pussy even harder, punish me for what I did to you and Geoff during Season 3! Pound me hard, like I'm your bitch!" Bridgette smiled and said, 'Alright then!' Soon enough, Bridgette started fucking Blaineley like a hungry cheetah, 'OHHHH YES!' Blaineley screamed in pleasure and said, "Ahh! Yes, yes, yes!" Blaineley started rubbing her pussy while Bridgette kept ramming her like a jack hammer. "MMMMMM! Are you getting close?" Bridgette replied back, 'Yes I am!' "Ooooh! You better cum inside of me then!" Bridgette smirked and said, 'That's the plan!' Bridgette soon enough started going all out while also groping and squeezing Blaineley's breasts hard. 'OHHHH! FUCKING YES!'

Blaineley moaned and scream even harder, loving Bridgette's hard pounding in her pussy, "OH FUCK! OH GOD! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! OH SWEET JESUS!" Blaineley soon enough screamed as she explodes all over Bridgette's waist while Bridgette soon said, 'OH, I'M GONNA CUM!' Bridgette soon climaxed inside of Blaineley, spreading her hot cum inside of her. 'Oh yes... so good!' Bridgette pulled out while Blaineley smirked, "Mmmm... that was fucking good, is that all?" Bridgette only shook her head, 'Not yet!' Blaineley knew the answer, "Let me guess... you're gonna fuck my ass?"

"Hell yeah!" Bridgette said as she started stroking her cock a bit, getting it hard once more while Blaineley asked her. 'What position should we do next?' Bridgette thought about it and said, "How about cowgirl style." 'Okay then.' Bridgette kept stroking until her cock was hard once again. "My cock is ready!" Blaineley smiled with a sexy look, 'Good!' Bridgette sat down in the hot tub while Blaineley walked towards her and grabbed her cock, stroking it a bit. 'Oooooh! I can't wait!' Bridgette replied in the same tone, "Me neither!" Blaineley soon pushed Bridgette's cock into her ass, feeling it inside her asshole. "OHHHHHH!" The two moaned deeply as Bridgette started fucking her ass hard. 'OH SHIT! It's so hard!' Bridgette grinned and said, "Take it, you sexy bitch!" Bridgette soon started to suck on Blaineley's breasts as she kept fucking her ass hard. "Mmmmm!" Bridgette moaned against her breasts as Blaineley shouted, 'Oh, SO HOT!'

"FUCK YEAH IT IS!" Bridgette slapped her ass while she kept pounding her harder and harder, "Oh yeah! Take this hard punishment, this is what you deserve!" Blaineley soon screamed, 'YES, HARDER, FUCK ME HARDER! I'VE BEEN A VERY BAD GIRL TOWARDS YOU AND GEOFF! I deserve to be punished!' Bridgette smiled like a sexy devil and said, "YES YOU DO!" Bridgette soon stood up, holding Blaineley close as she started pounding her ass non-stop! "OHHHHHHHHH! FUCK YES, YOU LIKE THAT?" Bridgette slapped her ass as Blaineley screamed, 'YES, OH GOD, HARDER! CUM INSIDE MY HOT ASS, FILL MY ASS UP!' Bridgette replied back, "I will!"

Bridgette was getting close, so she started going faster and harder while the two soon started to kiss each other hard! "Mmmmmmmmm!" Bridgette squeezed Blaineley's ass tightly as she soon screamed, "HERE COMES A TSUNAMI CLIMAX!" With one final thrust, Bridgette ejaculated hard, feeling Blaineley's ass with her cum. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed with such pleasure as they kissed each other while Bridgette pulled out, the two stopped and said, "SO GOOD!"

Bridgette placed Blaineley down and said, "How was that?" Blaineley said with a smile, 'Best punishment ever!' Bridgette smiled and said, "Awesome!" The two hugged each other and placed their swimsuits back on. Blaineley soon said, 'So... Friends?' Bridgette replied with a "Yes!" as they hugged each other. "And the penis is coming off very soon." Blaineley nodded and said, 'Cool.' The two decided to leave the hot tub and get some sleep after the hot fun they had, now the two are friends.

 **DONE! Again, I apologize for making you all wait... I hope you all enjoy this chapter because next time, we have Zoey and Anne Maria getting it down. But I want to ask you all, should Zoey be the shemale once again or should Anne Maria be the shemale. This is only a question, I know who gonna be the shemale, I just want your opinion, that's all. Anyway, I like to thank AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher for co-writing this with me.**

 **That's all I have to say, enjoy the rest of your day :)**


End file.
